The Prince (Maxon's Selection from his POV)
by theselectionseriesfan
Summary: Maxon's Selection in Maxon's POV after The Prince Novella. These characters are NOT mine (except for an occasional guard or maid). All rights go to Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1

**_This fanfiction takes place from Prince Maxon's point of view after the events of The Prince By Kiera Cass. In case you haven't read it or need a refresher, this is after his and America's first date where America knees him in the "thigh". These characters are not mine and this is my first fanfiction. Sorry for any misspellings!_**

- ** _theselectionseriesfan_**

It was the next day. I got ready for breakfast, wondering what on earth I was going to say to America. I stepped into the dining hall, trying my best to not give away how my date went with my expression. Father stared at me, telling without words that the date better have been the last I would have with a five. I swallowed and look around the room at all the ladies coming in. All of a sudden, I heard shouting from the hallway.

Shit, I thought slamming my fork down on the table, why now? "To the back of the room, ladies" Father yelled, running to the window to pull down the metal shade. Mother and I quickly followed him pulling the other shades down over the windows. A group of guards sprinted into the dining hall, into a line, and the doors were closed, bolted, and secured with bars.

"They're inside the walls, Majesty, but we're holding them back. The ladies should leave, but we're so close to the door-" "Understood, Markson" Father replied interrupting Officer Markson. I searched the room for America, and saw her running to pull down another metal shade with a few other girls following to do the same. To my horror, something crashed into the shade she was pulling down, sending her backwards.

I ran to her immediately, "Are you hurt?" I asked, worried. "No, I'm fine". "To the back of the room. Now!" I ordered, helping her up. I raced down the hall, snatching up girls who were frozen, with shock or fear, bringing them to the back of the room. There was so much crying, and one girl fainted. What was her name? Tiny? Thankfully, not all of the girls were crying, some like Celeste were the picture of ease.

Father's arm was wrapped around Mother as he talked with a guard. I noticed a couple of the girls staring at them in awe, including America. Walking to some of the girls, I asked them if they were ok, and awkwardly tried to stop their crying, but failed. Two of them even asked to leave when this was over. Finally I went to America, and stood beside her, staring at the flowers that held her gaze, not sure what to say. "Are you doing all right?" I asked finally. "Yes" she whispered. I paused, "You seem unwell". "What will happen with my maids?" she asked, worried.

"Your maids?" I asked, why would she be worried for her maids? "Yes my maids" she said, looking into my eyes with a fierce look, shaming me. I stared back, realizing that she wasn't far from being a maid herself. "They should be hiding by now. The help have their own places to wait. The guards are very good about getting around quickly and alerting everyone. They ought to be fine. We usually have an alarm system, but the last time they came through, the rebels thoroughly dismantled it. They've been working on it, but……" I sighed.

She stared at the floor, visually upset. "America," I begged. She turned toward me. "They're fine. The rebels were slow, and everyone here knows what to do in an emergency". She nodded. We stood quietly for a minute, and I went to move on to the next girl, "Maxon," she whispered. I turned, surprised to be addressed so casually.

"About last night. Let me explain. When they came to prep us, to get ready to come here, there was a man who told me that I was to never turn you down. No matter what you asked for. Not ever." "What?" I asked, my blood starting to boil. "He made it sound like you might ask for certain things. And you said yourself that you hadn't been around many women. After eighteen years…...and then you sent the cameras away. I just got scared when you got that close to me."

I shook my head, I felt humiliated, upset, and disbelief. "Was everyone told this?" I asked, horrified at the idea. I don't know. I can't imagine many girls would need such a warning. They're probably waiting to pounce on you" she replied nodding to the rest of the girls. I chuckled darkly. "But you're not, so you had absolutely no qualms about kneeing me in the groin, right?" "I hit your thigh!" she argued.

"Oh, please. A man doesn't need that long to recover from a knee to the thigh," I replied, my voice full of skepticism. She laughed, and I started to laugh as well, until something hit the windows, and we stopped, for we had nearly forgotten about the attack. "So, how are you handling a roomful of crying women?" she asked with a slight smirk. "Nothing in the world is more confusing!" I whispered urgently. "I haven't the faintest clue how to stop it."

"Try patting them on the back or shoulder and telling then everything is going to be fine. Lots of times when girls cry, they don't want you to fix the problem, they just want to be consoled" she advised. "Really?" "Pretty much" "It can't possibly be that simple" I asked intrigued and doubtful. "I said most of the time, not all the time. But it would probably work on a lot of girls here."

I snorted. "I'm not so sure, two have already asked if I'll let them leave if this ever ends." "I thought we weren't allowed to do that." she said surprised, "What are you going to do?" "What else can I do, I asked, I won't keep someone here against her will." "Maybe they'll change their minds," she said hopefully. "Maybe, I paused, what about you? Have you been scared off yet?" I asked almost playfully.

"Honestly? I was convinced you were sending me home after breakfast anyway," She admitted.

"Honestly? I had considered that myself" and we smiled at each other.

"You didn't answer me. Do you want to leave?" I asked. Something hit the wall. Her ice blue eyes stared into mine, "If you're not kicking me out, I'm not leaving." I smiled, relieved. "Good. You need to tell me more tricks like this shoulder-patting thing". She smiled back. "America, could you do me a favor?" She nodded. "As far as anyone knows, we spent a lot of time together yesterday evening. If anyone asks, could you please tell them that I'm not...That I wouldn't…."

"Of course, and I am really sorry about everything." "I should have known that if any girl was going to disobey an order, it would be you." I said. A collection of heavy objects hit the wall at once, making a handful of girls scream. "Who are they, and what do they want?" America asked. "Who? The rebels?" She nodded. "Depends on who you ask. And which group you're talking about," I answered. "How many are there?" she asked a little nervous. "Two generally, the Northerners and the Southerners. The Northerners attack much more frequently. They're closer. They live in the rain patch of Likely near Bellingham, just north of here. No one really wants to live there-it's practically all ruins-so they made it a home of sorts, though I guess they travel. The traveling is one theory of mine-one no one listens to. But they're far less likely to break in, and when they do the results are….tame almost. I'd guess that this is a Northern job right now," he said over the din.

"Why? What makes them so different from the Southerners?" America asked. I hesitated, should I tell her? I looked around to see if anyone could hear us and decided that no one was close enough to eavesdrop. I leaned in to whisper, "their attacks are much more…..lethal." America shivered, "lethal?" I nodded, "They only come once or twice a year, as best I can tell from the aftermath. I think that everyone here is trying to protect me from the statistics, but I'm not stupid. People die when they come. The trouble is, both groups look alike to us-dingy, mostly men, lean but strong, no sort of emblem as far as we can tell- so we don't know what we're getting until it is all over."

She looked around the room, "But I still don't understand. What do they want?". I shrugged. "The Southerners appear to want us demolished. I don't know why, but I am guessing some dissatisfaction or another, tired of living on the fringes of society. I mean they're not even Eights technically, since they have no part in the social network. But the Northerners are a bit of a mystery. Father says that they just want to bother us, disrupt our governing, but I don't think so. I have another theory about that as well." "Do I get to know it?" she asked.

I hesitated again, would I be taken seriously? I leaned in and whispered,"I think they are looking for something". "What?" "That I don't know. But it's always the same around here after the Northerners come. Guards are knocked out, injured, or tied up, but never killed. It's like they want to be followed around. Though some people get taken with them, that is a bit disturbing. And then the rooms-well the ones that they can get into-they're a mess. Every drawer pulled out, shelves searched, carpet upturned. Lots of things broken. You wouldn't believe the number of cameras I've replaced over the years."

"Cameras?" "Oh, I said bashfully, I like photography. But despite all that, they don't end up taking much. Father thinks my idea is rubbish of course. What could a bunch of illiterate barbarians be looking for? Still, I think there must be something." "Do you think it is silly?" I asked. "Not silly. Confusing, but not silly." We shared a small smile.

I cleared my throat. "I suppose I should finish my rounds." "Yes, I imagine there are quite a few ladies wondering what's taking you so long." "So, buddy, any suggestions as to whom I should speak with next?" America looked over her shoulder and smiled. "See that blond girl over there in the pink? That's Marlee. Sweetheart, very kind, loves movies. Go." I chuckled and walked in her direction.

 ** _Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for reading so far! I will_ try _to post once or twice a week, depending on life :)._** **_Please give reviews and thoughts!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**

During the Northern rebel attack, I managed to get myself a date with Lady Marlee tommorow and got to know some of the ladies. The girls that had asked me if they could leave, had changed their minds nce everything had settled down, like America had predicted. Meanwhile, Father was quite upset that part of the rebel attack was filmed by some camera crews and was aired live all over the country.

Despite all that, the whole day all I coud think about, was America. I really wanted to talk to her and ask how she was doing after the attack, but how could I reach her? _Stupid Maxon! Just go to her room!_ But how could I let her know that she _and_ I wanted to talk, since we were "friends". It was then I realized that we need a way to show that we needed to talk.

The next day, I walked throught the palace toward the guest suites that the selected were staying in. Many of the guards and maids bowed or curtseyed as I walked past them, as I gave a nod of acknowledgment. Towards the end of the hall, I noticed America' door was open wide. I quietly stood in the doorway taking in the sight before me. She was playing cards with her maids and they were chatting like they had known each other for ages. The door to her balcony was open wide, letting in some sweet fresh air. Then, America looked up and saw me in the doorway, our eyes meeting, clearly wondering what I was doing here. One of the maids followed her gaze and swept the cards into a basket, muttering something under her breath. She and the other two rose, and curtseyed with a series of "your highnesses"." Ladies" I said. "Your Majesty, the one maid said with a curtsy, such an honor, sir". "For me as well" I answered with a smile.

The maids looked at one another, flattered. The room was silent for a moment, unsure what to do. "We were just leaving" one maid said. "Yes! That's right. We were-uh-just…. The blonde maid said looking at the other for help. "Going to finish Lady America's dress for Friday" "That's right, only two days left!" They slowly circled us to get to get out of the room, huge smiles on their faces. "Wouldn't want to keep you from your work" I said fascinated with their behavior.

Once in the hall, the maids gave me a small curtsey and walked away quickly, trying to hide their giggles. "Quite an interesting group you have" I said, walking into the room, surveying the place. "They keep me on my toes" America said with a smile. "It's clear they have affection for you. That's hard to find." I said and stopped looking around to face her. "This isn't what I imagined your room would look like".

She raised her arm and let it fall. "It's not really my room, is it? It belongs to you, and I just happen to be borrowing it." I made a face, "Surely they told you that changes could be made? A new bed, different paint." "A coat of paint wouldn't make this mine. Girls like me don't live in houses with marble floors" she joked, shrugging. I smiled. "What does your room at home look like?" I asked curious and trying to paint a better picture of her life. "Um, what did you come for exactly" she hedged.

"Oh, I had an idea." "About?" "Well", I started, walking around her room again. "I thought that since you and I don't have the typical relationship that I have with the other girls, maybe we should have…. alternative means of communication". I stopped at her mirror looking at the pictures of her family. "Your little sister looks a lot like you" I said, amused.

America walk towards me a bit. "We get that a lot. What was that about alternative communication?" I moved toward the piano in the back of the room. "Since you are supposed to be helping me, being my friend and all, I said with a pointed look, perhaps we shouldn't be relying on the traditional notes sent through maids and formal invitations for dates. I was thinking something a little less ceremonial."

I picked up the sheet of music on top of the piano, distracted again. "Did you bring these?" "No, those were here. Anything I want to play, I can do from memory" she said. My eyebrows rose up, "Impressive". I walk toward her. "Could you please stop poking around and complete an entire thought?" She asked. I sighed. "Fine. What I was thinking was that you and I could have a sign or something, some way of communicating that we need to speak to each other that no one else would catch onto. Perhaps rubbing our noses" I said running my finger across my nose.

"That looks like your nose is stopped up. Not attractive." I gave her a slightly perplexed look and nodded. "Very well. Perhaps we could simply run our fingers through our hair?" She shook her head immediately, "My hair is almost always pulled up with pins. It's nearly impossible to get my fingers through it. Besides, what if you happen to be wearing your crown? You'd knock it off your head". I shook a thoughtful finger at her. "Excellent point. Hmmmm." I walked around a bit and paused by the table next to America's bed. "What about tugging your ear?"

America thought for a minute. "I like it. Simple enough to hide, but not so common we could mistake it for something else. Ear tugging it is". I stared at the jar with a penny in it on her table, and I quickly turned to smile at her. "I'm glad you approve. The next time you want to see me, simply tug your ear, and I'll come as soon as I'm able. Probably after dinner." I said with a shrug.

No longer to keep it in, I walked across the room toward the jar and went back to her with it in my hand. "What in the world is this about?". She sighed. "That I'm afraid, is beyond explanation." I shrugged and returned it to the table. "If you excuse me, I have to go to a meeting," I said. "Ok, she said taking me to the door, I will be tugging my ear soon". We smiled and I kissed her hand, hoping she wouldn't notice my heart beating quickly. "I will see you then, Lady America" and I left with a smile on my face as I walked through the palace toward Father's office.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**_Opps! I just realized I forgot to wite about Marlee and Maxon's date! This would take place before Maxon goes to America's room in Chapter Two. Sorry!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**

I was walking down the hall toward Lady Marlee's room for our date. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on Marlee's door and waited for it to open. The door swung open showing Lady Marlee's maid. "Hello, miss" I said nodding my head. 'Your highness" she said going into a curtsey. "Hello Prince Maxon!" Marlee said, jumping up from her chair. I smiled, "Hello Lady Marlee, shall we go?" She nodded and I held out my arm for her, as she gladly took it. We walked through the hallways, toward the main part of the palace. "How are you Prince Maxon?" Marlee asked me. "I good, but please, call me Maxon". "Of course, Maxon" she said smiling a little. "Are you settling in nicely?" "Yes, everything is so beautiful here." "I'm glad. I'm sorry I got here a little late, I had another date earlier". "It's fine" she replied. "So I hear from Lady America that you like movies, what type do you like?" "I enjoy watching comedies and, well, romance" she said blushing. I smiled, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I like those types of movies as well". She smiled back at me, her blush fading. "Would you like to watch a movie right now?" I asked. "Sure! I would love that".

I lead Marlee to the Palace's basement, where our large movie theater was. Marlee's eyes widened when she saw how large it was and al the reclining chairs. I went to the popper and meaured some oil, but I wasn't sure of the amount, so I just "winged it". It turned out that I put in too much, and the first batch burned. "Crap" I muttered under my breath. I quickly pressed the button that summoned a maid or butler to help clean up the mess I made. When it was clean, I tried again, and thankfully it didn't burn again. We walked toward two seats and took a seat. I pressed play on the remote and the movie I let Marlee choose, started to play.

Towards the end of the movie, when we got to the romantic part, I held her hand, and I felt her pulse quicken. The movie went to the credits and I turned on the lights. "That was a good movie, good choice" I said smiling. "Thanks, I haven't watched this one yet, surprisingly, and trust me, I have watched a lot!" I laughed that horrible laugh of mine and she giggled. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go to a meeting soon. Shall we head back to your room?" I asked. She nodded and took my arm I held out for her. When we were I at her door I turned toward her. "I enjoyed seeing you, Lady Marlee" "Thank you, I enjoyed it as well" I raised her hand to my lips and she walked into her room smiling.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the reviews so far! I am a bit behind on updating, but I will try to be better. Enjoy the Chapter_**!

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**

It was Friday, the day that we filmed the _Illea Capital Report._ I was looking at the selection of ties I had. Ugh, was it seriously going to be this hard to get dressed everyday, with the ladies of The Selection to impress? Oh wait, _they_ had to impress me, not the other way around. I picked a dark blue tie and went to tie it in front of my long mirror. "Do you need anything, your highness" my butler said waling in and giving me a bow. "Not right now, thank you" I said looking at myself. My butler went to put away some of the ties I had looked at, probably wondering why there were so many out. I sighed, and headed to the where they filmed _The Report_ , excited that I would see America.

"Maxon!". I turned toward the voice, smiling as Mother made her way toward me. "Hi Mom!'' I said embracing her. "How are you, my dear? You seem nervous." she asked. "I'm good". She pushed some stray hairs back. "Mom, do you think I will find the one" I asked as I straightened my jacket. She gave me a reassurring nod "I think so" and we smiled at each other. We walked to our chairs and I observed the selected coming in. Girls were looking at themselves in mirrors and tugging at their colorful dresses. I looked at America in her blue dress talking to the people next to her. Gosh she looked beautiful

I turned to talk with a member of the crew as they explained where to stand and when. Two minutes before the cameras turned on, a lady in a orange dress turned toward the nearest trash can and threw up. Loudly. Silvia helped her, and put her in the back row, drawing my eyes to America again. She then looked up at me with her ice blue eyes. Quickly-so it would look like and itch to anyone else-I tugged my ear. She tugged hers and we both turned away. I was smiling when the anthem turned on.

Father was standing at the podium speaking about the small unsuccessful attack on the palace and complications due to the rebels. I found my gaze wandering away from Father, to America again. The Master of Events walked on to the stage and introduced Gavril, and my eyes flicked back to the set and composed myself. Gavril entered and began speaking.

"Good Evening, everyone. Tonight I have a special announcement. The Selection has been going for a week now and eight ladies have already gone home, leaving twenty-seven beautiful women to choose from. Next week, by hook or by crook, the majority of the _Illea Capital Report_ will be dedicated to getting to know these amazing young women. Before we get to the ladies, let's take a moment with the man of the hour. How are you tonight, Prince Maxon?" Gavril asked me. Just before the microphone met my face, America caught my eye, giving me a wink. I smiled.

"I'm very well, Gavril, thank you." "Are you enjoying your company so far?" he asked. "Yes! It has been a pleasure getting to know these ladies." "Are they the sweet, gentle ladies they appear to be?" "Umm..."I looked at America, who was smiling. "Almost". "Almost?" Gavril asked, surprised, and turning toward the selected. "Is someone over there being naughty?" The ladies and America giggled. "What exactly did these girls do that isn't so sweet?" Gavril asked me. "Oh, well let me tell you." I said, getting comfortable in my chair and relaxing.

"One of them had the nerve to yell at me rather forcefully the first time we met. I was given a very severe scolding." A couple of the ladies whispered among each other. "A scolding, you say? Whatever for?" Gavril continued. "Honestly, I wasn't really sure. I think it was about of homesickness. Which is why I forgave her, of course." "So she's still with us, then" Gavril looked over at the girls, grinning, and looking back at me. "Oh, yes. She's still here," I said not taking my eyes off Gavril. "And I plan on keeping her here for quite a while" I said with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 4

Dinner after _The_ _Report_ was uneventful. The ladies had all chatted quietly about _The Report_ during dinner and thankfully, there were no rebel attacks.

After dinner, I quickly went to my room to make sure I looked presentable and headed toward America's room. I approached the door and gave it a knock, my father's voice reminding to knock firmly. The door opened widely to not a maid, but America herself! "Where in the world are your maids?" I asked, surveying the room. "Gone. I send them off as soon as I come back from dinner." "Every day?" "Yes, of course. I can take my clothes off by myself, thank you". I raised my eyebrows and smiled, and she blushed. "Get a wrap, it's chilly out."

We walked down the hall together, America's arm wrapped around mine. "If you insist on not keeping your maids around, I'm going to have to post a guard outside your door" I said. "No! I dont like being baby-sat." I chuckled, "He would be outside your door. You wouldn't even know he was there." "I would too, she complained, I'd sense his presence." I gave a playfully exhausted sigh. Across the hall, we ran into Lady Celeste, Lady Tiny, and Lady Emmica, I belived. "Ladies" I said with a nod as America blushed again. They curtsied and kept on walking. "I told you the girls who got nervous about the attack would end up staying" America said, breaking the silence. "You can't imagine what a relief that was" I said. When the girls had asked to leave, I had started to panic, for I knew my choices were getting smaller. Plus, I was sure I worth some sort of risk. America was silent for a moment, thinking.

We walked down the stairs and she stumbled a bit in her heels. "I would have thought it would be helpful in a way," she said as we reached the first floor. "I mean, it has to be complicated to pick one person out of all of these girls. If the circumstances weed some out for you, shouldn't that make it easier?" I shrugged. "I suppose it should. But it didn't feel that way at all I assure you" I said, a little hurt. "Good Evening, sirs" I greeted the guards, who thankfully opened the doors without any hesitation. "I don't understand," she said as I lead her to our bench. I let her sit facing the palace while I sat next to her, faced the other way so we were kind of facing each other.

I hesitated about sharing my thoughts, wondering if I could trust her. I took a deap breath, "Maybe I was just flattering myself, thinking I'd be worth some sort of risk. Not that I'd wish that on anyone, I said quickly. "I don't mean that. It just...I don't know. Don't you all see everything _I'm_ risking?" "Umm, no. You're here with your family to give you advice, and we all live around your schedule. Everything about your life stays the same, and ours overnight. What in the world could you possibly be risking?" she said.

I stared at her, shocked. "America, I might have my family, but imagine how embarrassing it is to have your parents watch as you attempt to date for the first time. And not just your parents _-the whole country_! Worse than that, it's not even a normal style of dating. And living around my schedule? When I'm not with you all, I'm organizing troops, making laws, perfecting budgets...and all on my own these days, while my father watches me stumble in my own stupidity because I have none of his experience. And then, when I inevitably do things in the way he wouldn't, he goes and corrects my mistakes. And while I'm trying to do all this work, you- the girls I mean- are all I can think about. I'm excited and terrified by the lot of you!" I nearly yelled, using my hands to get the point across and running them thru my hair.

"And you think my life isn't changing? What do you think my chances might be of finding a soul mate in the group of you? I'll be lucky if I can find someone who'll be able to stand me for the rest of our lives. What if I already sent her home because I was relying on some sort of spark I didn't feel? What if she's waiting to leave me at the first sign of adversity? What if I don't find anyone at all? What do I do then, America?" I asked her, really wanting an answer.

"Actually, Maxon, I think you will find your soul mate here. Honestly," she said. "Really?" I asked hopefully. "Absolutely," she said putting a hand on my shoulder. I felt comforted by the touch, and relaxed. "If your life is as upside down as you say it is, then she has to be here somewhere. In my experience, true love is usually the most inconvenient kind" she said smiling weakly. I was consoled by her words, but I was wondering what she ment by her experience. "I hope you and Marlee hit it off. She's incredibly sweet," she said. I made a strange face, "She seems so." "What? Is something wrong with sweet?" "No, no. Sweet is good.'' _But what about us,_ I thought, _will we hit off?_ _Stupid, she already told you she has no feelings for you, Maxon!_ "What do you keep looking for" I asked, observing her searching around us.

"What?" "You can't seem to keep our eyes in one place. I can tell you are paying attention, but you seem to be looking for something." "People...cameras..." she shook her head as she looked into the night. "We're alone. There's just the guard by the door" I said pointing to the door. She relaxed a bit. "You really don't like people watching you, do you" I asked, thinking about how I looked out my window watching her cry all those nights ago. "Not really. I prefer being below the radar. That's what I'm

used to, you know?" she said tracing patterns into the stone bench, not meeting my eyes.

"You will have to adjust to that. When you leave here, eyes will be on you for the rest of your life. My mom still talks to some of the women she was with when she went through the Selection. They're all viewed as important women. Still" I said. "Perfect!"she moaned. "Just one more thing I can't wait to go home to." I stared at her, apologetic that she had to go through this. She turned away from me. Should I send her home? Send her back, to put her out of all her misery here? She sighed quietly and looked back at me. "America, could I ask you something personal?"

 ** _Sorry for small cliffhanger, but if you already read the book, you know what happens. If not, then... sorry! But you should really read The Selection! But you won't have to wait long for the next chapter._**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Check out Chapter Two Part Two. I will explain on that chapter!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**

Recap: _"America, could I ask you something personal?"_

"Maybe" she said. I gave her a humorless smile. "It's just...well, I can tell you really don't like it here. You hate the rules and the competition and the attention and the clothes and the... well, no you like the food." I smiled and she smiled back. "You miss your home, I continued, and your family...and I suspect other people very, very much. Your feelings are incredibly close to the surface." "Yeah, I know" she said, rolling her eyes. "But you are willing to be homesick and miserable _here_ instead of going home. Why?"

"I'm not miserable...and you know why." "Well, sometimes you seem okay. I see you smiling when you talk to some of the other girls, and you seem very content at meals, I'll give you that. But other times, you look so sad. Would you tell me why? The whole story?" I asked. "It's just another failed love story. It's nothing big or exciting. Trust me" she said pleading something with her eyes. "For better, or for worse, I'd like to know one true love story besides my parents, one that was outside these walls and the rules and the structure...Please?" She took a deep breath and began her story.

"In the world out there, she said pointing past the walls, the castes take care of one another. Sometimes. Like my father has three families who buy at least one painting every year, and I have families that always pick me to sing a song at their Christmas parties. They're our patrons, see?

"Well, we were sort of patrons to his family. They're Sixes. When we could afford to have someone clean or if we needed help with the inventory, we always called his mother. I knew him when we were kids, but he was older than me, closer to my brother's age. They had always played rough, so I avoided them. My older brother, Kota, he's an artist like my dad. A few years back this one metal sculpture piece that he'd been working on for years sold for a massive amount of money. You may have heard of him." I mouthed the words _Kota Singer_ and thought, and it clicked in my brain. She brushed her firey red hair off her shoulders and continued.

"We were really excited for Kota; he'd worked really hard on that piece. And we needed that money so badly at that time, the whole family was elated. But Kota kept almost all the money for himself. That one sculpture catapulted him; people started calling for his work every day. Now he has a waiting list a mile long and charges through the roof because he can. I think he might be a little addicted to fame. Fives rarely get that kind of notice." Our eyes met and she was silent for a second. "Anyway, after the calls started coming, Kota decided to detach himself from the family. My older sister had just gotten married, so we lost her income. Then Kota starts making real money and he gets up and leaves us." She put her hands on my chest to emphasize her point, and my heart beated a little quicker. "You don't do that. You don't just leave your family. Sticking together...it's the only way to survive."

"He kept it all for himself. Trying to buy his way up?" I asked. She nodded. "He's got his heart set on being a Two. If he was happy being a Three or Four, he could have bought that title and helped us, but he is so obsessed. It's stupid, really. He lives more than comfortably, but it's that damn label he wants. He won't stop untill he gets it.

I shook my head, "That could take a lifetime." "So long he dies with a Two on his gravestone, I guess he doesn't care," she said. "So I take it you're not close anymore?" I asked.

She sighed. "Not now. But at first I thought that I'd just misunderstood something. I just thought that Kota was moving out to be independent, not to seperate himself from us. In the beginning, I was on his side. So when Kota got his apartment and studio set up, I went to help him. And he called the same family of Sixes we always did and their eldest son was able and eager and worked with Kota a few days helping set things up."

"So there I was, just pulling things out of boxes...and there he was. Our eyes met, and he didn't seem so old or rough anymore. It has been a while since we had seen each other, you know? We weren't kids anymore. The whole day I was there, we would _accidentally_ touch each other as we moved things around. He would look at me or smile and I felt I was really alive for the first time. I just...I was crazy about him. Her voice broke and a couple tears came out of her light blue eyes.

"We lived pretty close to each other, so I'd take walks during the day just in case I might get to see him. Whenever his mother came by to help, sometimes he'd show up too. And we'd just watch each other-that's all we could do." She let out a tiny sob. "He's a Six and I'm a Five, and there are laws...and my mother! Oh, she would have been furious. No one could know." she said moving her hands spastically. "Soon, there were little anonymous notes left taped to my window telling me I was beautiful or sang like an angel. And I knew they were from him.

The night of my fifteenth birthday, my mom threw a party and his family was invited. He cornered me and gave me my birthday card and told me to read it when I was alone. When I finally got to it, it didn't even have his name or say 'Happy Birthday' on the inside. It just said 'Tree house. Midnight'." My eyes widened, "Midnight? But-" "You should know that I break Illea curfew regularly."You could have landed yourself in jail, America," I gasped with a shake of my head. She shrugged. "Back then, it seemed inconsequential. That first time, I felt like I was flying. I knew his handwriting from all those other notes, and I was glad he'd been smart enough to keep it a secret. And here he was, figuring out a way for us to be alone with _me._ "

"That night I waited up in my room and watched the tree house in my backyard. Near midnight, I saw someone climb up. I remember I actually went to brush my teeth again, just in case. I crept out the back door and up the there. I just...I couldn't believe it. I don't remember how it started , but soon we were confessing how we felt about each other, and we couldn't stop laughing because we were so happy the other one felt the same way. And I just couldn't be bothered to worry about breaking curfew or lying to my parents. And I didn't care that I was Five and he was a Six. I didn't worry about the future. Because nothing could matter as much as him loving me..."

"And he did, Maxon, he did..." Tears steamed down her face as she clutched her chest. "We dated in secret for two years. We were happy, but he was always worried about us sneaking around and how he couldn't give me what he thought I deserved. When we got the notice about the Selection, he insisted that I sign up." My mouth dropped open in shock. "I know. It was so stupid. But it would have hung over him forever if I didn't try. And honestly, _honestly_ thought that I would never get chosen. How could I?" She raised her hands in the air and let it fall.

"I found out from his mom that he was saving up to marry some mystery girl. I was so excited. I made him a little surprise dinner, thinking I could coax the proposal out of him. I was so ready. But when he saw all the money that I'd spent on him, it upset him. He's very proud. He wanted to spoil me, not the other way around, and I guess he saw then that he'd never be able to. So he broke up with me instead... One week later, my name got called." "No wonder you don't want to go back home" I mumbled. "The last time I saw him, was at my send-off, she choked, he was with another girl." **"WHAT?** " I shouted. She buried her head in her hands.

"The thing that drives me crazy because I know other girls are after him, they always were, and now he has no reason to turn them down. Maybe he's even with the girl from my send off. I don't know. And I can't do anything about it. But the thought of going home and watching it...I just can't, Maxon..." She wept and wept, and I didn't rush her. When her tears finally started to slow, she spoke.

"Maxon, I hope you find someone you can't live without. I really do. And I hope you nver have to know what it's like to live without them," she sobbed. I was sad that America had to go through all this pain. But most of all, I was angry that some idiot would do this to America. "I'm sorry, America. I don't..." my face shifted a little. "Is this a good time to pat your shoulder?" She smiled at my uncertainty. "Yes. Now would be a great time" I hesitated, and instead of patting her shoulder, I tentatively wrapped my arms around her. "I only really ever hug my mother. Is this okay?" I asked to lighten the mood a bit. She laughed, a musical sound, "It's hard to get a hug wrong."

After a minute, she spoke again. "I know what you mean, though. I don't really hug anyone besides my family." I played with her hair a bit and waited for her breathing to slow. When she finlly did, I pulled back to look at her. "America, I promise you I'll keep you here until the last possible moment. I understand that they want me to narrow the Elite down to three and then choose. But I swear to you, I'll make it to two and keep you here until then. I won't make you lave a moment before I have to. Or the moment you are ready. Whichever comes first. She nodded. ''I know we just met, but I think you're wonderful. And it bothers me to see you hurt. If he were here, I'd...Id..." I shook my head in frustration and sighed. "I'm so sorry, America" I pulled her back in, and she rested her head on my shoulder looking into the night sky.

 ** _Thanks for all of the reviews!_** **_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	7. Chapter 6

It was Saturday, and I had once again not slept at all last night. My thoughts were consumed with America the whole night. I was happy that she had told me everything. Now that I knew her story, I felt I could understand her better and know why she was upset. The only downside was that I really felt like punching America's ex for making her suffer.

When I got out of bed, I took a shower while my butler made my bed that wasn't really used. Feeling the water relaxed me, and when I was dryed off and dressed, I was ready to start a new day without punching someone in the face. I headed toward the dining hall and I smiled at all the Selected and noticed that America wasn't there.

After breakfest, I headed toward Father's office and my thoughts drifted back to America again. _What is she doing right now?_ I briefly knowed on Fathers door and walked in, standing taller. Things were the same as they normally were, untill a maid came in holding a note on a platter. She curtseyed and handed it to me. I took the note and read it;

 _Dear Prince Maxon,_

 _I have written a note to tell you that Lady Anna Farmer has just slapped me. I know this is against the rules, so I knew you needed to be informed about this. If you need proof, you can ask any of the other Selected. See you soon!_

 _-Lady Celeste_

"Oh dear!" I said standing up. Father looked up from his work at me. "I must go settle a problem between Lady Celeste Newsome and Lady Anna Farmer, sir. May I be excused?" "Yes, but what happened?" "According to Lady Celeste, Lady Anna slapped her on the face" He nodded, "She was one of the Fours right? Not surprised. I would send her home." My blood boiled, but tried to remain calm. I stepped outside to see Lady Celeste waiting with a slightly red cheek. "Your highness" she curtseyed. "Are you alright? You should go to the hospital wing for some ice. I will meet you there after I talk with Lady Anna" "Of course" and she walked off. I took a deep breath and went to the Woman's Room.

Anna was outside waiting, almost like she knew what was to come. "Did you slap Lady Celeste?" I asked when I aproached her. She nodded, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry to say, that you are now eliminated from the Selection, Lady Anna." "Thank you for letting me particapate, Prince Maxon. I should go to my room to pack now." she said turning. "Wait, can you please go to the hospital wing, I want to make sure you are alright." "Of course, your highness" and she cursteyed and walked away.

I sighed. My choices were getting smaller by the second. I headed back to Father's office. "Did you eliminate her?" he asked, the second I walked in. I nodded and he gave me a satisfied nod. At least there was that.

\--

I started off the next week with taking pictures with the remaining Selected. The Selected were told it was just for fun. It was, only it was a test to see if they looked good and regal with me and on camera. The public was also begging for pictures as a "look-in" of The Selection, so here we were taking pictures.

Lady Natalie and I were posing and smiling as the lightbulbs went off. "Your highness, relax your left shoulder a bit, wonderful" the photographer said _Flash!_ _Flash!_ "Natalie, bring your chin down a touch, please. That's it" _Flash!_ _Flash!_ "I think that will do. Who's next?" he asked. "That was fun, _your highness_ " she said emphasizing the title and kicking up her foot, flirtatiously. "I thought I told you to call me Maxon, my dear" She giggled and walked away.

Celeste walked up to me, her eyes sparkling. "I bet we won't need much instruction with this" she whispered into my ear. I leaned back and laughed, and she smiled. "All right, miss, just turn to the camera and smile please," the photographer called. Celeste turned toward me and placed a hand to my chest, giving a dazling smile. _Flash! Flash! Flash!_ Celeste kept on asking me to move a few inches, this way, and that way or asking to change their pose. She was an expert at this type of thing. Next thing we knew, Celeste's turn was done and it was America's turn.

My eyes turned from Celeste to America, my face brightening a little. "Hello, my dear," I sang playfully. "Don't even start" she warned and I chuckled. I rached my hands out toward her. "Hold on a moment, your sash is crooked." "Not surprised. That darn thing was so heavy, I could feel it shifting everytime I stepped" she complained. "I suppose that'll do," I said jokingly. "In the meantime, they ought to hang you up with the chandeliers" she fired back poking at my medals. "Look at the camera, please!" the photographer called. America looked up and wiped her hands on her dress, exhaling. "Don't be nervous," I whispered to her. "I don't like everyone looking at me."

I pulled her close and put a hand on her waist. She tried to step back, but I held her there. "Just look at me like you can't stand me." I said, squinting into a mock pout, making us laugh. _Flash!_ "See, not so bad." "I guess." America was tense as the photographer told us how to pose. I shifted to a loose embrace. _Flash!_ We turned so her back was against my chest. _Flash! Flash!_ "Excellent, the photographer said, Could we get a few on the lounge?"

We posed and the cameras went off. From the corner of my eye, I saw an adviser waving his hand, trying to get my attention. I turned and nodded, but he hsitated, looking at me and then America, questioning her presence. "She is fine" I said and he came over and knelt before me.

"Rebal attack in Midston, Your Majesty" he said. I sighed, dropping my head. _Again?_ "They burned acres of crops and killed about a dozen people." "Where in Midston?" "The west, sir, near the border." I nodded slowly. _Crap, it looks like they are goig after the Fours._ "What does my father say?" "Actually, Your Majesty, he wanted your thoughts." I was taken aback, _what?_ "Localize troops in the southeast of Sota and all along Tammins. Don't go as far south as Midston, it'd be a waste. See if we can intercept them." "Excellent, sir" he said, bowing and heading off.

"You all right?" America asked. I nodded somberly. "Just all those people." "Maybe we should stop," she suggested. I shook my head, straightened up, and smiled, placing her hand in mine. "One thing you must master in this profession is the ability to appear calm when you feel anything but. Please smile, America." She raised her head and gave a small smile to the camera. _Flash!_ I squeezed her hand tight, and she did the same. _Flash!_ I felt that in that moment, he had a connection, something true and deep. "Thank you very much. Next, please." the photographer sang.

America and I stood, I held on to her hand. "Please don't say anything. It's imperative you're discreet." "Of course." she nodded. I squeezed her hand, released it, and watched her walk away for a second. Lady Janelle walked up to me. "Janelle, my dear." I lowered my voice,"Before I forget, are you free this afternoon?" She nodded, enthusiastically, and I smiled. I had another date.

 ** _A bit of a shorter chapter, but the next ones will probably get longer or stay the same length. Happy Holidays!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	8. Chapter 7

"So, Janelle." I said as we were walking in the woods, hunting. She looked up at me. "What do you think of the palace and the Selection?" "Well, your home is just beautiful and not like I thought it would be like. As for the Selection, the ladies are all nice," she said, clearly hiding something. "Is someone not being kind?" I asked. "Well, Lady America..." I tensed, "What about her?" "I'm willing to bet that, that Five isn't here for the Selection and is actually just here for the money and the title of being queen, or at least a three. She probably wears a mask of kindness everytime you are close." Janelle said rolling her eyes a little. I stared at her, she has it all wrong Maxon! You know the real reasons and it's understandable. "I'm sorry Janelle." I said, turning away. "What for, Maxon?" she asked sweetly. "I'm sorry, to say that you are no longer apart of the Selection."

"What? B-but what did I do wrong?" she asked tears coming to her eyes. "You are completely wrong about Lady America. I have gotten to know her quite well enough, to know that at the moment, we have nothing but a friendship and she has no intention for stealing the crown" I said sternly. "I was wrong about you," I continued, "you seemed like a girl that could handle being a queen, but if you aren't able to see anything but what is set before you, then you wouldn't be the best at being the Queen of Illea. You need to be able to see through masks, Janelle." She was silent for a second. "I-it was a p-pleasure m-meeting you, P-prince Maxon." she said curtseying and heading back toward the palace tears streaming down her face.

The day after I had eliminated Lady Janelle was exausting. I was in another one of those boring buget meetings when a maid came in and handed me a note after curtseying. I opened the note and read the beautiful cursive;

Your Majesty-

Tugging my ear. Whenever.

I instantly knew it was from America, but what was wrong? I excused myself, and jogged down the hallways, my tie loosening fom my run. I came to a hallway and saw the flame of her hair. "America?" She turned toward me, freezing. I grabbed her wrists, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm fine," she replied. I let out a breath. "Thank goodness. When I got your note, I thought you were sick or something happened to your family." "Oh! Oh no. Maxon. I'm so sorry. I knew that was a stupid idea. I just didn't know if you would be at dinner, and I wanted to see you." "Well what for?"

"Just to see you". I stopped moving, as well as my heart. I looked into her eyes with wonder. "You just wanted to see me?" I asked, happily surprised. "Don't be shocked. Friends usually spend time together." "Ah, you are cross with me because I've been engaged all week, aren't you? I didn't mean to neglect our friendship, America," a bit more businesslike. "No, I'm not mad. I was just expaining myself. You look busy. Go back to work, and I'll see you when you are free."

"Actually, do you mind if I stay a few minutes? They're having a buget meeting upstairs, and I detest those things." I said puling her to a sofa that ws underneath a window. She giggled as we sat. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Just you," she said smiling, "It's cute to see that your job bugs you. What is so bad about the meetings anyways?"

"Oh, America!" I said facing her. "They go round and round in circles. Father does a good job at calming the advisers, but it is so hard to push the committees in any given direction. Mom is always on Father to give more to the school systems- she thinks the more educated you are, the less likely you are to be a criminal, and I agree-but Father is never forceful enough to get them to take away from other areas that they could manage perfectly with lower funds. It's infuriating! And it's not like I'm in command, so my opinion is easliy overlooked." I propped my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands, tired.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Wow! Chapter Eight already!_** **_Thank you for the reviews on both and Wattpad! (my account is theselectionfan_) I am sorry I havn't posted a lot, but I am busy with school and life. It may be a bit until new chapters come out on both The Prince and The Confession, but keep an eye out! If you havn't finished the first three books of the series, warning there will be some tiny spoliers in Maxon's thoughts. Enjoy!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**

"I'm sorry. On the plus side, you'll have more of a say in the future" America said rubbing my back in encouragement. "I know. I tell myself that. But it's so frustrating when we could change things now if they only listen." I said staring at the carpet. "Well don't be too discouraged. Your mom is on the right path but education alone won't fix anything," America said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

I raised my head, "What do you mean?" I asked accusingly. "Well, compared to the fancy-pants tutors someone like you has, the education system for Sixes and Sevens is terrible. I think getting better teachers or better facilities would do them a world of good. But then what about the Eights? Isn't that caste responsible for most of the crimes? They don't get any education. I think if they had something, anything at all, it might encourage them," America said.

"Besides..." she paused for a second. "Have you ever been hungry, Maxon? Not just ready for dinner, but _starving?_ If there was abosoultly no food here, nothing for your mother or father, and you knew if you took something from people who had more in a day than you'd have in your whole life, you could eat... what would you do? If they were counting on you, what wouldn't you do for someone you loved?"

I paused, I didn't want to talk about this with her. "America, I'm not saying that some people don't have it hard, but stealing is-" "Close your eyes, Maxon" She interrupted. "What?" I asked, sure I heard wrong. "Close your eyes" she repeated. I frownwd, but obeyed. "Somewhere in this place, there is a woman that will be your wife." I felt myself give a hopeful smile. "Maybe you don't know which face it is yet, but think of the girls in that room. Imagine the one who loves you the most. Imagine your 'dear'" America said.

My finger grazed hers, but she pulled away. "Sorry" I mumbled, opening my eyes to look at her. "Keep 'em closed!" I chuckled, and closed my eyes again.

"This girl? Imagine that she depends on you. She needs you to cherish her and make her feel like the Selection didn't even happen. Like if you were dropped on your own out in the middle of the country to wander have found. She was always the one you would have picked."

My smile started to sag, she wasn't talking about herself. "She needs you to provide for her and protect her. And if it came to a point where there was abosoultly nothing to eat, and you couldn't even fall asleep at night because the sound of her stomach growling kept you awake-" I couldnt take it anymore, "Stop it!" I said standing and waking across the hall facing away from America.

It was silent for a moment as I tried to collect my thoughts. "Sorry" America whispered. I nodded my head, but still looked at the wall. _Had Father really been shielding me from this for all this time?_ I turned around, and I searched her eyes, questioning. "Is it really like that?" I asked. "What?" "Out there...does that really happen? Are people hungry like that a lot?" "Maxon, I-" "Tell me the truth." I said firmly, _unlike my Father._

"Yes. That happens. I know of families where people give up their share of food for their children or siblings. I know of a boy who was whipped in the town square for stealing food. Sometimes you do crazy things if you are desperate," she said sadly. "A boy? How old?" I asked. "Nine." she whispered, shivering. I stretched my back. I felt his pain, me and that boy were both whipped for stupid reasons around the same age.

"Have you"- I cleared my throat-"have you ever been like that? Starving?" I asked, afraid of the answer, but I really wanted to know. She ducked her head, which was a giveaway. "How bad?" I asked "Maxon, it will only upset you more." she said. 'Probably," I said with a grave nod. "But I am only starting to realize how much I don't know about my own country. Please" She sighed.

"We've been pretty bad. Most times if it gets to where we have to choose, we keep the food and lose electricity. The worst was when it happened near Christmas one year. It was very cold, so we were wearing tons of clothes and watching our breaths inside the house. May didn't understand why we couldn't exchange gifts. As a general rule, there are never any leftovers at my house. Someone always wants more." I grew pale at the thought.

"I know the checks we've gotten over the last few weeks have really helped, and my family is very smart about money. I'm sure they've already tucked it away so it'll stretch out for a long time. You've done so much for us, Maxon" she said giving me a weak smile. "Good God. When you said you were only here for the food, you weren't kidding, were you?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Really, Maxon, we've been doing pretty well lately. I-" I walked over and gave her kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you at dinner." I walked away, straightening my tie. It was time I made a change!


	10. Chapter 9

**_New Chapter!! The next chapter will probably come out in the next day because of the cliffhanger, so you know! Enjoy!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**

"Father, I would like to make a new system that I think would benifit Illea very much." I told him when he left the meeting, and we walked to the dining room for dinner. "First off, why is your suit wrinkled?" he sighed in annoyance. "Anyways, what is it" he asked, not really enthused. "I was informed within the past few days, that the lower castes are starving, so I thought we could create something to reduce that. If the lower castes aren't starving all the time, then the rate of theft will probably go down," I explained.

"And how do you expect we do that?" Father asked, impatiently. "I was thinking we could some sort of public assistance for food in each Province. It may be a while until this could go into action, maybe 3 months?" "And how would we get the money to do this?" Father asked again. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to find a fault in my plan, give me another lesson about how kings must be prepared for everything, how he had more experience, and all that. But this time I was prepared.

"I think we should remove the money that we are giving to the Selected that are Twos and Threes. The Fours and Fives will get less payment. It could also test to see if they are here for the money" I said. "Good to see you are actually taking this somewhat seriously, Maxon. Maybe some of the girls with lower castes will ask to drop out." Father said, nodding in slight approval. I was surpised, that has been the closest I would probably get to a compliment from my Father. But something told me that he wasn't _t_ _oo_ happy about this.

We walked into the dining room. "I was also thinking that we could ask the upper castes to donate some food to the program if they wanted to,so it wouldn't use tooo much money." I said lowering my voice a bit. Father nodded, but he seeme a little put out. "Tell the ladies about the money now, but don't tell them why quite yet, we need to work out somemore details" he said, patting me on the back as we reached the head table. Father turned toward the girls, and his face flooded with enthusiasm . "Oh, goodness, dear ladies, please sit" he said to the standing girls. Father kissed Mom and sat down, as I remained standing.

"Ladies, I have an announcement" I said, my voice carrying across the room. Every eye was focused on me, all questioning. "I know you were all promised compensation for your participation in the Selection. However, there have been some new monetary allocations. If you are a natural Two or a Three, you will no longer be receiving financing. Fours and Fives will continue to receive compensation, but it will be slightly less than what it has been so far." A lot of the girls had shocked looks on their face. "I do apologize for any inconvenience, but I will explain this all tomorrow night on the _Capital Report._ And this is a nonnegotiable situation. If anyone has a problem with this new arangement and no longer wants to participate, you may leave after dinner."

I sat down and started to talk to Father, "I was also thinking that I should maybe start out the _Report_ tomorrow, tell Illea about the program, and then Gavril could continue with what he had planned." He nodded, but he was more interested in his dinner than what I was talking about, so I just continued to eat. There were murmurs coming up from where the girls were sitting, but I didn't try to figure out what they were saying. Their questions would be answered tomorrow.

\--

There was a sea of blue dresses when I walked into the _Report_ room. Well, except for one. America was wearing a stunning red dress, different than the others. Gosh she was beautiful. She was talking with the girls around her, upset about something, but she calmed down as she talked with them. "Good Evening, ladies," I said, smiling. A chorus of "Highness" and "Majesty" rang out from the girls. "Just so you know, I'll be giving one brief announcement and then introducing Gavril. It'll be a nice change; he's always introducing me!" I chuckled, and the ladies giggled. "I know some of you are probably a little nervous, but you have no need to be. Please, just be yourselves. The people want to know you" I said, meeting America's eyes a couple times. "Good luck!" I called as I walked to the podium.

I took a deap breath as the anthem played. "Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen of Illea. I know that tonight is an exciting night for us all as the country gets to finally hear from the twenty-five remaining women in the Selection. I can't begin to express how excited I am for you to meet them. I'm sure you will all agree that any one of these amazing young ladies would be a wonderful leader and future princess."

"But before we get to that, I'd like to announce a new project I am working on that is of great importance to me. Having met these ladies, I've been exposed to the wide world outside our palace, a world that I rarely get to see. I've been told of its remarkable goodness and made aware of its unimaginable darkness. Through speaking to these women, I've embraced the importance of the masses outside these walls. I have been woken to the suffering of some of our lower castes, and I intend to do something about it."

"It will be at least three months before we can set this up properly, but around the new year, there will be pubilc assistance for food in every Province Services Office. Any Five, Six, Seven, or Eight may go there any evening for a free, nutritious meal. Please know that these women before you have all sacrificed some or ll of their compensation to help fund this important program. And while this assistance may not be able to last forever, we will keep it running for as long as we can. I feel that no good leader an let the masses go unfed. Most of Illea is comprised of these lower castes, and we have overlooked these people far too long. That is why I am moving forward and why I am asking others to join me. Twos, Threes, Fours...the roads you drive on don't pave themselves. Your houses aren't cleaned by magic. Here is your opportunity to acknowlege that truth by donating at your local Province Sevices Office."

I paused, thinking for a second and letting that sink in for the viewers. "By birth you have been blessed, and it is time to acknowledge that blessing. I will have further updates as the project progesses, and I thank you all for your attention. But now, let's get to the real reason you all tuned in tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gavril Fadaye!" There was a smattering applause from everyone in the room.

"Thank you so much for that introduction, Your Majesty!" Gavril announced as he walked on set. "Very well done! If this whole prince thing doesn't work out, you should consider a job in entertainment." I laughed as I walked to my seat.

 ** _To be continued... ;)_**


	11. Chapter 10

"People of Illea, do we have a treat for you!" Gavril announced, grandly. "This evening we'll be getting the inside scoop from each of these young women. We know you've been dying to meet them and hear how things are coming along with our Prince Maxon, so tonight...we're just going to ask! Let's get started with...Miss Celeste Newsome of Clermont!"

Celeste's interview was... _interesting_. And Bariel's as well, for the matter of fact. Celeste and Bariel kept on winking at me and bending forward a lot toward the camera. But a lot of the other interviews showed that the girls were composed, and nervous. Thankfully, they relaxed after a bit of being on camera. The questions that everyone was asked was 'What do you think of Prince Maxon?' and 'Are you the girl who yelled at him?'. I nearly laughed at that, I wonder what America would say. Some of the ladies asked if I has kissed them yet. After a couple of nos, Gavril turned toward me.

"Haven't you kissed any of them yet?" he asked, a little shocked. "They've only been here two weeks! What kind of man do you think I am?" I said lightheartedly, but I squirmed in my seat a little. I had never kissed anyone before, which was one reason why I was holding back. I wanted to find the right person for my first.

Soon it was America's turn and I caught her looking over at me. I gave her a tiny wink and she relaxed. She shook Gavril's hand and sat down on the chair. "America Singer. That's an interesting name you have there. Is there a story behind it?" Gavril asked. "Yes, actually. While my mom was pergnant with me, I kicked a lot. She said she had a fighter on her hands, so she named me after the country that fought so hard to keep this land together. It's odd, but to her credit, she was right-we've been fighting ever since."

Gavril laughed, She sounds like a feisty woman herself." "She is. I get a lot of her stubbornness from her." she said. "So you're stubborn then? Have a bit of a temper?" I covered my mouth with my hand, laughing. "Sometimes" she said, spotting me. "If you have a temper, would you happen to be the one who yelled at our prince?" Gavril asked. She sighed, "Yes, that was me. And right now, my mother is having a heart attack." I had to say something, I had to. "Get her to tell the whole story!" I called out to Gavril.

"Oh! What's the whole story?" Gavril asked, whipping his head back and forth. America tried to glare at me, but failed. "I got a little...claustrophobic the first night, and I was desprate to get outside. The guards wouldn't let me through the doors. I was actually about to faint in this one guard's arms, but Prince Maxon was walking by and made them open the doors for me." "Aw," Gavril said, tilting his head to one side slightly. "Yes, and then he followed to make sure I was all right... But I was stressed out, so when he spoke to me, I basically ended up accusing him of being stuck-up and shallow." Gavril chuckled at that. I has shaking with laughter, and I heard Mom and Father laughing as well beside me.

"And he forgave you?" Gavril asked. "Oddly enough." she shrugged. "Well since you two are on good terms again, what sort activities have you been doing together?" he asked, back to business. "We actually just go on walks around the garden. He knows I like it outside. And we talk." "That sounds really relaxing. Would you say the garden is the favorite thing about the palace?" She smiled, "Maybe. But the food is exquisite, so..." Gavril laughed again.

"You are the last Five left the the competition, yes? Do you think that hurts your chances of becoming the princess?" "No!" she said, immediently. "Oh, my! You do have spirit there!" Gavril said, smiling. "So you tink you'll beat out all the others, then? Make it to the end?"

"No, no. It's not like that. I don't think I'm better than any of the other girls; they're all amazing. It's just...I don't think Maxon would do that, just discount someone because of my caste." The room gasped, as I tried to keep a calm smile on. She blushed, and she looked at me to see if I was upest. "Ah, so it seems you really have gotten to know our prince. Tell me, what do you think about _Maxon?"_ Gavril asked. I stared at her, really wanting to know what she thought about me.

"Maxon Schreave is the epitome of all things good. He is going to be a phenomenal king. He lets girls who are supposed to be wearing dresses, wear jeans and doesn't get mad when someone who doesn't know him clearly mislables him." I was intrigued. "Whoever he marries will be a lucky girl. And whatever happens to me, I will be honored to be his subject." I swallowed. Were her feelings changing?

\--

Around ten, I went to America's room. I knocked on her door and it flung open to America. I rolled my eyes, "You really ought to have a maid in here at night." "Maxon! Oh, I'm so sorty. I didn't mean to call you that in front of everyone. I feel so stupid." "Do you really think I'm mad at you?" I asked. "America, you call me by my name so often, it was bound to slip out. I wish it had been a slightly more private setting, but I don't hold that against you at all." I said, with a sly smile. "Really?" "Of course, really"

"Ugh! I felt like such an idiot tonight. I can't believe you made me tell that story!" she slapped me gently. "That was the bast part of the whole night! Mom was really amused. In her day the girls were more reserved than even Tiny, and here you are calling me shallow...she couldn't get over it." I said, smiling. We walked out onto her balcony. "Well, I'm glad you're so amused," she said, her fingers trailing against the railing. I hopped up onto the railing, sitting on it. "You are always amusing. Get used to it." There was the tiniest hint of a smile, as I said that. "So...what you said..." I started. "Which part? The part about me calling you names or fighting with my mom or saying food was motivation?" she said rolling her eyes. I laughed, "That part about me being good..."

"Oh. What about it?" she ducked her head and played with a peice of her dress. "I appreciate you making things look authentic, but you didn't need to go that far." Her head snapped up, surprised. "Maxon, that wasn't for the sake of the show. If you had asked me a month ago what my honest opinion of you was, it would have been very different. But now I know you, and I know the truth, and you are everything I said you were. And more." I was quiet, a smile on my face. There was a chance... "Thank you" I said. "Anytime."

"He'll be lucky, too" I said hopping down from the railing, walking toward her. "Huh?" "Your boyfriend. When he comes to his senses and begs you to take him back," I said, matter-of-factly. She laughed, "He's not my boyfriend anymore. Any he made it pretty clear he was done with me." she said, with a tiny hint of hope in her voice. "Not possible. He'll have seen you on TV by now and fallen for you all over again. Though in my opinion, you're still much too good for the dog." I said, acting like I had seen this a million times before.

"Speaking of which!" I said a tad louder. "If you don't want me to be in love with you, you're going to have to stop looking so lovely. First thing tomorrow I'm having your maids sew some potato sacks together for you." America hit my arm, "Shut up, Maxon." "I'm not kidding. You're too beautiful for you own good. Once you leave, we'll have to send some of the guards with you. You'll never survive on your own, poor thing," I said with mock pity. How on earth did I come up with these speaches?

"I can't help it" she sighed "One can never help being born into perfection," as she fanned her face. "No, I don't suppose you can help it." She giggled. She looked out at the gardens and I stared at her, not realizing I was getting closer to her. Or maybe I did. She turned toward me, and I surprised both of us when I kissed her. She pulled away, and we both took steps back. "Sorry," I mumbled, blushing. "What are you doing?" she asked whispering, shocked. "Sorry," I turned away, embarassed. "Why did you do that?" she asked, putting a hand to her mouth.

"I just...with what you said earlier, and then seeking me out yesterday...just the way you acted...I thought maybe you feelings had changed. And like you, I thought you could tell." I turned to face her. "And...Oh, was it terrible? You don't look happy at all." She tried to wipe her shocked expression off her face, I was mortified. "I'm so sorry. I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just...I'm sorry, America." I sighed heavily, running my hand through my hair a couple times, leaning against the railing. Why did I think I could do it? Maybe Daphne was right. I really didn't see love when it was in front of me.

America stepped up to me and rubbed her hand across my forhead. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm erasing that memory. I think we can do better" She said, propping herself up beside me. I didn't move, but I smiled. "America, I don't think you can change history." I said, a little hopeful. "Sure we can. Besides, who would ever know about but you and me?" I stared at her, was this okay? Slowly my confidence returned as I looked into her blue eyes.

"One can never help being born into perfection" she whispered. I went closer, wrapping my arm around her waist. My nose tickled hers and I ran my fingers across her soft cheek gently. "No, I don't suppose you can," I whispered softly. I held her face toward mine and kissed her. I was sure she coud feel my excitement and nervousness. Something changed within her, I could feel it.

I pulled back after a moment, "Was that better?" She nodded. I wanted to do a backflip, but I could see she was confused. "May I say something?" She nodded again. "I'm not so stupid as to believe that you've completely forgotten about your former boyfriend. I know what you've gone through and that you're not exactly here under the normal circumstances. I know you think there are others here more suited for me and this life, and I wouldn't want you to rush into trying to be happy with any of this. I just...I just want to know if it is possible..."

She was silent for a moment, making me brace myself for another no. I didn't think I could take that. "Yes, Maxon. It's possible" she whispered. I wanted to shout with joy. _She could love me!_

 ** _Wow! This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far! When you reread The Selection word for word to get clues, you find things you didn't realize. Like the railing of the balcony, in my case. Keep on reviewing!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	12. Chapter 11

After my first kiss with America, I felt a bit more confident with how to act around the other ladies. So now I was on another date, with Olivia.

"Follow me!" I said, leading Olivia to a door. "Where are we going, your highness?" she asked, giggling. "It's a surprise, and call me Maxon" I said, pausing for a second. She smiled and nodded at me. I opened the door, and led her us a set of stairs, to the roof.

It was perfect tonight. The city lights twinkled all around us, as we looked around. The September breeze wasn't to warm or cold. I looked at Olivia, who was admiring the view, and I decided to be bold. I pulled her in, and kissed her. She made a surprised sound, but didn't protest or push me away. I pulled away from her and we just stared at each other. I kind of felt that I was cheating on America, but it was part of the competition. Olivia blushed at my gaze and looked back out at Angeles. I turned away also, and sighed quietly in relief. At least this kiss wasn't a total fail.

I traveled down the hallway toward Father's office. I had just left Elise's room, after giving her 2 combs as a gift. At least this helped me find out who I liked and satisfy Father. I knocked on the oak door, firmly, and let myself into Father's office. I nearly ran into one of the advisers, as I entered, who was just leaving. "Oh! Pardon me, your highness. I didn't see you there." he said bowing to me. He passed by me quickly, not waiting for my reply. He must have been in a hurry to something. I turned to Father who was scribbling a letter down onto a peice of paper, oblivious to my run in with the adviser.

I walked to my tiny desk in the corner and saw a small stack of paer that I needed to go through. "Oh, hello Maxon." Father said finally, looking up briefly from his letter. "Good Morning, Sir" I replyed, sitting on my chair. "The Swendway royal family and your mother's family will be visiting in 3 days, so you know. I think this would be a good time to show the Selected how to behave at events." Father said, continuing to write. "Shall I sent a note to Silvia, then? Let her know to start with lessons as soon as possible?" I asked. "I already did that. How did giving the combs to Lady Elise go?"

"Very well, Sir. Thank you for giving me the idea of giving her a gift" I turned to the document, scaning the front page. "Good" Father said, and fell silent.

\--

"Maxon!" I felt a tug on my suit coat as a tiny pair of giggles ran away from me. I held my camera up and tried to get a shot of their mischievous smiles, looking back to see if i was following them. I brought the camera down and ran after my cousins, laughing. i snapped a couple more pictures and looked around at the Selected. America was standing alone by the refreshment table, holding a glass of wine. I walked behind her "Smile". She turned and I took a picture of her surprised face. She bounced back, but soon turned away. "Something wrong?" I asked, worridly and lowering my camera. America shrugged.

"I don't feel like being a part of the Selection right now," she answered curtly. I stepped closer and lowered my voice. "Need someone to talk to, I could tug my ear right now," I offered. She sighed and smiled weakly, "No, I just need to think." She turned away to leave. "America," I said quietly. She stopped and turned. "Have I done something?" I asked. She hesitated, and debated something in her head. "Prince Maxon?"

We both turned toward Celeste, who was talking with the Queen of Swendway. She waved at me, inviting me over. "Why don't you run along?" America asked, irritated. I looked at her. This was part of the deal, and she knew it. "Careful with that one." she said, giving me a quck curtsey and walking away before I could protest. What was her deal? I shook my head. I would try to tug my ear later, I wanted to know what I did wrong. I headed over to Celeste and she took my arm and continued to chat with the Queen. I didn't pay much attention to what they were discussing. One of my many cousins ran to me and clung to my leg. "Maxon! Maxon! Play with me!" he cried. "Excuse me." I turned toward him, and he chased me across the lawn. His laughter filled my ears as we ran around shrubs and trees.

I stopped finally, waving my hands in the air in defeat, catching my breath. We laughed again, and I turned. America stood, staring at me. My big smile faded, and I searched her expression for her mood. She bit her lip and looked down. Slowly she looked up beneath her eyelashes at me and smiled. I smiled back, and turned to my cousin. "Why don't you show your Aunt Amberly how fast you can run?" I whispered into his ear. He immediately turned and ran away, egear to fulfill his new quest.

I turned back to America and tugged my ear. She tugged her ear back at me, smiling.


	13. Chapter 12

"Maxon... I'm sorry." America said, later in the hall. I paused, what was she sorry for? Did I do something wrong? "What's wrong, America?" I asked, bracing myself. "I'm having a hard time dealing with how I am feeling." she said. I started to panic, did she regret our kiss? Did she regret everything she said? "It isn't you!" she said quickly, noticing my expression,"It's... _him_." I relaxed a little, but I was skeptical. "I would appreciate if you could not kiss me until I am more certain of my feelings." America said, turning away from me. I nodded, but I was hurt. "Is there something I could give you to help?" I asked. I wanted to help her in any way I could. She thought for a second, "Give me time, that is all I ask. I need to sort my feelings." I nodded again.

Grabbing her hand, I gave it a light kiss. "Is this ok?" I whispered. Slowly she nodded, but pulled her hand away. I put my hands behind my back, "Well, I will see you at dinner." I turned to leave, but America grabbed my arm. "Thank you, Maxon. Thank you for understanding." I gave her a tiny smile, and nodded. She let go of my arm and I walked down the hall. The second I rounded the corner, I ran my hands through my hair. I didn't quite believe that I wasn't at least _partially_ the reason for America's confusion. But the best I could do, if I wanted her to run into my arms, was to give her time, like she asked. I sighed, this would be an interesting dinner.

\--

Across the dinning hall, Lady Mikaela burst into tears. I stood from my chair and escorted her from the room, patting her shoulder. When we were outside the dinning hall, I turned toward her. "What is wrong, my dear?" I asked softly. "I'm just homesick, your highness. I miss Calgary and my family _so_ much. I have never been so far away from them for such a long period of time, you know?" Mikaela sobbed into her hands. "Would you like me to send you back to your family, then?" I asked. She looked up, "Would you do that? Isn't against the rules?" I laughed. I had already broken so many rules. Why did it matter if I broke this one? "I assure you, it can be done." "Ok, then. As long as we won't get in trouble" Mikaela said.

"Why don't you head to your room, and pack up. I will arrange a car to pick you up and drive you to the airport." I said. "Thank you, Maxon! I wish you the best of luck on choosing a wife. I am sure you will make a good choice," Mikaela smiled. "Thank you. And I wish you all the best in life. It was a pleasure meeting you," I replyed. Mikaela curtseyed and walked down the hall. I wasn't too bothered on eliminating Mikaela. Sure she was a nice girl, but I felt no connection, unlike with others. _America._ I closed my eyes, I didn't know how long I could take not kissing her. _Just give her time, Maxon._

\--

Father threw a magazine on my desk and walked back to his. I looked at the open page and saw the pictures I had taken with the Selected under the bold headline: **_Who of the Selected looks best on Prince Maxon's side? _**Marlee was in the top spot, with America, Kriss, Tallulah, and Bariel close behind. I made a mental note keep this in mind. The public's opinion mattered _nearly_ just as much as mine in the Selection.

A couple days later, I was told that the president of the Infrastructure Committee was ill, and the meeting was postponed. So I found myself with some free time to spend with the girls. It had been nearly a week since America told me to not kiss her. But she didn't say I couldn't see her! I walked quicker with that thought in my mind, toward the Woman's Room. I sent a maid in to fetch America, and she came running out the door into my arms. I was surprised, I didn't expect such an enthusiastic response. We stepped back, and I fumbled for a moment, unsure what to do.

"How are you today?" I asked finally. "Perfect, of course. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" she exclaimed. "The president of the Infrastructure Committee is sick, so the meeting was postponed. I'm free as a bird all afternoon. What do you want to do?" I asked, holding out my arm for her. She took it, "Anything! There's so much of the palace that I still haven't seen. There are horses here, right? And the movie theater. You still haven't taken me there."

"Let's do that. I could use something relaxing. What kinds of movies do you like best" I asked, as we walked toward the stairs to the basement. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't get to watch a lot of movies. But I like romance books. And comedies, too!" I raised my eyebrows, "Romance you say?" She laughed, and I smiled. I had missed hearing that laugh in the past week.

We turned the corner and we continued to talk. A dozen of new palace guards moved to the side of the hall and saluted. America and I walked passed them, until we heard a gasp. We both turned toward a guard with dark hair and green eyes. A gasp escaped America's mouth and she tensed a little.

"America, do you know this young man?" I asked. She studied the man briefly, and cleared her throat. "Yes. Officer Leger comes from Carolina. He's actually from my hometown," she smiled at me.

"Well how about that! Welcome, Officer Leger. You must be happy to see your Champion Girl again." I said as we shook hands. "Yes, Your Majesty. Very much so." Officer Leger said.

"Excellent. Since America is from your home province, I can't think of a better man in the palace to leave her with. I'll make sure you're put on her guard rotation. This girl of yours refuses to keep a maid in her room at night. I've tried to tell her..." I shook my head at America. "I'm not surprised by that, Your Majesty."

I smiled. "Well, I'm sure you all have a busy day ahead of you. We'll just be off. Good day, officers." I gave a quick nod, and led America away.

\--

"You didn't like that one, did you?" I asked, after the movie. "Huh?" She turned toward me. "The movie. You didn't laugh or anything." "Oh. I think I'm just a little out of it today. Sorry you wasted your afternoon."

"Nonsense. I just enjoy your company. Though perhaps you should take a nap before dinner. You're looking a little pale." I suggested. She nodded. As we stood up, I could help but wonder about that guard. Could he be America's ex? Or maybe one of her ex's friends? I shook my head. America would tell me, if he was. There was nothing to worry about.

 ** _I am so sorry for not updating in a while! I have been very busy. I will try to update more!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	14. Chapter 13

Today was Kriss's Birthday. I had no idea on what to give her. Was a peice of jewlary too much? I put my head in my hands when Mom and Father walked into my room. "Maxon!" Father barked, as I straightened up. "You seen stressed, dear. What's the matter?"Mom asked smoothing my hair. "I haven't figured out what to give Lady Kriss for her birthday. Does jewlary seem like too much?" I asked them. "Just give a bracelet and a small purse and be done with it." Father said, making himseld comfortable in my armchair. Mom nodded, "A necklace would seem a bit much, but a bracelet will do nicely. I can send a jewler up so you can choose one, if you would like." "Thank you, Mother. That would be very helpful." She gave me a quick kiss on the head and scurried off.

"How much do you like Lady Kriss?" Father asked, the second Mom left. "She is kind and very calm in front of cameras. I haven't spent that much time with her, though." I stated, sitting down. "Good. Use this party to get to know her. This can also help see if she can be a good hostess. Because she is a Three, I am sure that won't be much of an issue." I nodded, but I hated the fact that Father always put castes into the equation, when finding a wife. There was _no_ way he would approve of America, no matter how much I lo- _liked_ her.

\--

I stepped into the Great Room with Kriss's gift under my arm, and I felt that I was enchanted by a spell. America was playing the violin, and I was speechless. As she finished the song, America opened her eyes and saw me. I felt myself grin. "Your Majesty" she said with a curtsey. The girls all turned around, and in slow motion, I saw Celeste accidently spill her punch all over Kriss's cream dress. Lady Celeste started to apologize, but Kriss covered her mouth and began to cry. She ran from the room, and I chased after her. "Kriss! Kriss!" I shouted down the hall chasing after her. Kriss turned around slowly, her face streaming with tears.

I caught up to her and held both of her hands. "I'm so embarrassed." Kriss said, she tears slowing down a bit. "I would hug you, but..." I said, and Kriss smiled weakly. "Happy Birthday." I whispered to her handing over her gift. We walked toward her room. Kriss unwrapped the gift and smiled at the silver bracelet. "Thank you, Maxon." she squeezed my hand. "Shall I put it on?" I asked. She nodded and held her wrist in front of me. I opened the clasp and put it around her wrist. Kriss smiled at me and we proceeded to walk.

\--

"I'm telling you, Maxon, it wasn't an accident" America argued before the _Report_. "But she looked mortified, and she was so apologetic. How could it not have been a accident?" I countered. She sighed, "I'm telling you. I see Celeste every day, and that was her sneaky way of ruining Kriss's moment in the spotlight. She's so competitive." "Well, if she was trying to take my attention from Kriss, she failed. I spent nearly an hour with the girl. Rather pleasant time I had, too." I soon realized that I could have hurt America with that sentance, but before I could think about apologizing, she asked me another question. "Then what about Anna?" "Who?"

"Anna Farmer? She hit Celeste, and you kicked her out, remember? I know Anna had to have been provoked." "Did you hear Celeste say something?" I asked, skeptical. "Well...no. But I knew Anna, _and_ I know Celeste. I'm telling you, Anna was not the type of person to head straight to violence. Celeste must have said something heartless to her for her to have reacted that way." America said.

"America, I'm aware that you spend more time with the girls than I do, but how well can you really know them? You like to hide in your room or the libraries. I daresay you're more familliar with your maids' personalities than any of the Selected." I looked at her. "That's not fair. I was right about Marlee, wasn't I? Don't you think she's nice?" I made a face, "Yes... she is nice I suppose." _and distant._ "Then why won't you believe me when I say that what Celeste did was a calculated move?"

"America, it's not that I think you're lying. I'm sure, to you, it seemed that way. But Celeste was sorry. And she's been nothing but gracious with me." "I bet she has," She mumbled. I sighed, "That's enough. I don't want to talk about the others right now." "She tried to take my dress," she complained. "I said I don't want to talk about her" I replyed fiercely. America huffed and lifted and dropped her arms, frusturated.

"If you're going to act this way, I'm going to find someone who does want my company." I walked off, my anger rising. "Hey!" She called. "No!" I spun around. "You forget yourself, Lady America," I shouted. "It would do you well to remember that I am the crown prince of Illea. For all intents and purposes, I am lord and master of this country, and I'll be damned if you think you can treat me like this in my own home. You don't have to agree with my decisions, but you _will_ abide by them!" I stormed off and slammed the door to the gardens shut. If the guards were surprised, they didn't show it. I headed toward my room, furious at America and myself.

 ** _Please keep up the comments! I enjoy reading them, and hearing your thoughts! A new chapter will come out soon!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	15. Chapter 14

I avoided looking at America as much as possible during dinner, but I did glance at her once. She look upset, but not fully angry. Maybe sad? _What had we done?_ I shook my head and went back to eating. During the _Report_ , I looked at America a couple times. Twice, I caught her eye and tugged my ear. She tightened her lips and looked away, still upset. She looked more angry now. I sighed, if America didn't want to see me, then I wouldn't go against her wishes. We both needed to think.

\--

Sleep was pointless. I tossed an turned, thinking about how the Selection was turning out and... well... America. I wonder what she was thinking about? There was no doubt that she also was having difficulties sleeping. Would she forgive me? Could I forgive her? _Yes, I could._ I rolled over, but sleep wouldn't come. I gave up, and went to the desk in my room, hoping to get a little work done. I ended up waking up with my face on top of the stack of documents. I burried my head in my hands, it was going to be a long day...

\--

I was reading a book, when the guards rushed in my room. "Your highness! There are Rebels inside! Get to a safe room!" They sprinted out the door, and I threw the book down. I went to a wall, pressed, and walked through the passageway. I sprinted down the stairs, careful to not slip, and saw Mother running down as well. "Mom!" She turned around, and relief flooded her face. We walked together into the saferoom, and saw Father. Mom ran over to him, as I stayed by to doorway, hoping the girls would arrive on time.

As if on que, Tiny and Elise ran in. I brought them to an area to sit, as more girls flooded in. I looked up, holding Elayna's hand, to see America run in with her maids. She gave a nod to Mom and Father, and kept on walking. I looked away before she could see I was looking. Silvia ordered America's maids to do something. America turned toward her maids and, a little loudly, ordered them to get my family and I water, but let the Selected get their own.

I smiled a little, America would always fight. I kept on walking around, soothing the girls. Soon I came to America. I smiled at all of the people leaning on her, relived she was ok. "Are you well?" I asked. She nodded, and I leaned over to one of her maids that was still awake, "And you?" The maid nodded. "Are you surprised to find yourself down here?" I smiled at the maid. "No, Your Majesty. Not with her." the maid replied, nodding in America's direction. I looked at America, and turned back to the maid. "I know what you mean." I wanted to say more, but decided against it. America grabbed my arm, "North or South?" "Do you remeber the photo shoot?" I breathed. She nodded, a little surprised. "Tell no one." I said, and moved to Lady Fiona, who was crying.

"Your highness." Fiona said, tears running down her face. "How are you holding up Lady Fiona?" I asked, sitting next to her. "Not so well. I have a question to ask you." "What is it?" "After all of this- she motioned to the room- I would like to... return home, if that is okay with you." I nodded, slowly. "I can have arrangements be made for you. I don't want to keep anyone here against their will." "Thank you, Prince Maxon. Really." She gave me a tiny weak smile, and I moved to the girl next to her.

Hours went by slowly. I sat on a chair next to Mom, who was sleeping. "I hope we don't lose too many men tonight" Father said, as he read some document. I sighed, "At least we got a couple new men the other day." Father nodded, but his attention was focused on his papers. A couple guards opened the door and slipped out, checking to see if there were still rebels lurking around. Another hour passed, and the guards returned, and one stayed up front to make the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the rebels have been subdued. We are asking that everyone please return to their rooms via the back stairs. There's quite a mess and scores of injured guards. It's better if you all bypass the main rooms and halls until they can be cleared. If you are a member of the Selection, please proceed to your room and stay there until further notice. I have spoken with the cooks, and food will be brought to you within the hour. I'm going to need all medical personcel to report with me to the hospital wing."

Everyone started moving, and I quickly pulled Silvia back. "Your highness." She said with a curtsey. "Could you do me a favor and go to the ladies' rooms and let them call their families? If some ladies want to leave, please make let them and sure arrangments are made." I ordered. "Of course, your highness." Slivia said, curtseying again. As she walked away, I sighed. Please say America wouldn't leave because of our fight or this attack.

 ** _So I received a question in a comment that needed to be answered._**

 ** _Guest: Do you plan on writing through The One? We'd all love it but I was just wondering if that's too much._**

 ** _Answer: Yes! It will take a while, but I plan on doing so. ;)_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	16. Chapter 15

"Your Highness?" a butler asked, bowing. "Yes, Matthew?" "Lady Fiona, Lady Amy, and Lady Tallulah are about to leave." he said. "Thank you. I will be there in a second." I set aside my papers, and headed out my room, toward the entrance of the palace.

As I walked, I continued to debate a growing thought in my head; _Should I narrow the Selected down to the Elite?_ Nearing the entrance, I decided I would ask Mom, Father, and some advisers to see if it was a good idea. I saw Lady Fiona first.

"Thank you for everything Maxon," she said giving me a hug. "No problem, Fiona." I gave her a smile, and she walked to her car. Soon, Amy and Tallulah came up and thanked me for the opportunity and letting them leave. I wasn't too upset that they were leaving, but it ment that the Selection was moving quickly.

"Mother, Father, I would like to ask you and some advisers something, before we head to breakfast." I asked, stopping them in the hall. "Of course, Maxon. What is it?" Mom asked. I motioned to the conference room, that was conveniently near by. "I have an idea, but I am not sure if it is a good one." I said, quickly ringing for Stavros, one of the most trusted advisers. "Go on." Father said, sitting.

"I want to narrow the Selected down to the Elite. The attack last night really shook the girls, and I dont want to keep them here if it means them experiencing that. Especially if I think that we won't have a chance together." I sat next to Father. "I was also thinking that we narrow it down to 6, instead of 10." Mom's eyes widened, "Six?" I nodded.

"Glad to see you are taking this much more seriously, son." Father said, with a nod of approval. Starvos walked in, notebook and pen in hand. "Your Majesties, Highness." he said with a bow. As he sat down, I quickly explained the situation to Starvos, catching him up. "Well, I think that this is a good idea. It will help speed up the process a bit, and then the public will be able to get to know the girls better and closer." Starvos jotted down a note.

"Mother? Father?" I turned toward them. "I agree with Starvos here." Father said briefly. "If you think it is right Maxon, then do it." Mom said, but I had a feeling the advice wasn't just for this situation. "We should head to breakfast now. Try not to make any bad decisions with who you keep." Father stood, and flashed me a look. Stavros bowed, and we went to the dining hall.

\--

I didn't didn't touch my food. I studied each of the girls, deciding if they should stay. When I got to America's row, I caught her looking at me. Slowly, she tugged her ear, her face clearly showing it was a request. I tugged my ear back, and that sealed the deal.

I took one last look at my girls and stood up. The chair screeched and all nineteen eyes flew to me. I wanted to sit back down, but it wasn't an option anymore.

"Ladies," I said with a bow of my head. "I'm afraid that after yesterday's attack, I've been forced to seriously reconsider the operation of the Selection. As you know, there ladies asked to leave yesterday, and I obliged. I wouldn't want to keep anyone here against their will. Furthermore, I don't don't feel comfortable keeping anyone in the palace, facing this constant threat of danger, when I feel confident that we don't have any sort of future together."

The room buzzed with a unhappy understanding. "Though it grieves me to do this, I have discussed the matter with my family and a few close advisers and have decided to narrow the Selection down to the Elite. However, instead of ten, I've decided to send all but six of you home."

 ** _Hello!! Happy Easter to those who celebrate! Because the next chapter will be the last chapter (as of The Selection), do you think I should continue through The Elite with this story, or create a new story as a sequel? Let me know in the comments!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	17. Chapter 16

The dining hall filled with faint complaints and the girls all tensed. I took a deep breath, "I don't wish to draw this out unnecessarily, so only the following ladies will be staying. Lady Marlee and Lady Kriss. Lady Natalie and Lady Celeste. Lady Elise," the room held their breath, "And Lady America." I looked over to her and she relaxed, smiling.

The girls started crying, and I let out a long sigh. "To everyone else, I'm incredibly sorry, but I hope you all trust me when I say that I meant this to be a good thing for you. I don't want to raise anyone's hopes for no reason and risk your life in the process. If anyone who is leaving wants to speak with me, I'll be in the library down the hall, and you may visit me as soon as you finish eating." I walked away quickly, wishing to catch a break. But behind me, I heard a couple pairs of heels chasing after me, wanting an explanation.

Finally, after a bit over an hour of explaining to the girls why I didn't choose them, I was free. I raced to America's room, needing to attend to the tug of her ear. I knocked on the door, and it opened to her head maid. I walked into the room, and America jumped to her feet. "Ladies, we meet again." I looked over at America's maids. They curtseyed and giggled, and I turned my eyes to America.

"Do forgive me, but I need to speak with Lady America. Would you give us a moment?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her. The maids curtseyed and giggled again. "Can I bring you anything, your highness." the head maid asked. "Not now, thank you." and the maids left.

We were silent for a bit. "I thought you might not keep me." America admitted finally. "Why?" I asked, confused. "Because we fought. Because everything between us is weird. Because…" she trailed off. I chose my words carefully, as I walk forward toward her. I took her hands in mine, staring deeply into her blue eyes.

"First, let me say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that some of the committees and my father are already pressuring me in this, and I truly want to be able to make the decision for myself. It was frustrating to run into another situation where my opinion wasn't being taken seriously." I said, sincerely.

"Another situation?" She asked. "Well, you've seen my choices. Marlee is a favorite with the people, and that can't can't be overlooked. Celeste is a very powerful young woman, and she comes from an excellent family to align ourselves with. Natalie and Kriss are charming girls, both very agreeable and favorites of some in my family. Elise happens to have relations in New Asia. Since we're trying to end this damn war, that is something to consideration. I've been debated down and cornered from every side on this decision."

"And why am I still here?" America whispered. She looked down at the floor. "America, I thought I'd made myself clear," I said calmly. I sighed and nudged her chin up with my hand. When she was looking into my eyes, I confessed.

"If this were a simpler matter, I'd have eliminated everyone else by now. I know how I feel about you. Maybe it's impulsive of me to think I could be so sure, but I am certain I would be happy with you."

America blushed, and blinked back tears. "There are moments when I feel like you and I have broken down every last wall, and then the others when when I think you only want to stay for convenience. If I knew for sure that I, and I alone, was your motivation…" I shook my head, pausing. "Would I be wrong in saying that you're still unsure of me?"

"No." "Then I have to hedge my bets. You may decide to leave, and I will let you go if you do. In the meantime, I have to find a wife. I'm trying to make the best decision I can within the boundaries I've been given, but please, don't doubt for a moment that I care for you. Deeply."

America was crying now. "Maxon? Can you… can you ever forgive-?" she sobbed. I stepped closer and wiped the tears of her face with my fingers. "Forgive what? Our stupid little fight? It's already forgotten. Your feelings being slower than mine? I'm prepared to wait," I said with a shrug. "I don't think there's anything you could do that I couldn't forgive. Need I remind you of the knee to my groin?"

She laughed, and I chuckled once, but soon became serious. "What's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head. "They were so fast this time. I'm getting more and more worried, America. North or South, they're getting exceptionally determined. It seems they won't stop until they get what they want, and we haven't the faintest clue what it is. It's only a matter of time until they destroy someone important to me." I looked into her eyes.

"You know, you still have a choice in this. If you're afraid to stay, you should say so." I paused, thinking. "Or if you don't think you can love me at all, it would be kinder to tell me now. I'll let you go on your way, and we can part as friends."

America wrapped her arms around me, resting her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her after a second. "Maxon, I'm not completely sure what we are, but we're definitely more than friends."

I let out a sigh in relief. My heart was rushing. I cupped her cheek, and asked with my eyes. She gave me a tiny nod, and I kissed her. I smiled, and it lingered for a long time after.

 ** _Next Chapter is the beginning of The Elite! Thank you for all the likes and comments by the way!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	18. The Elite Chapter One

I moved my head, inhaling America's scent. "Do you know when the last time was that I really looked at the stars?" I asked her. She moved closer to me on the blanket. "No idea." I smiled, "A tutor had me studying astronomy a few years ago. If you look closely, you can tell that the stars are actually different colors."

"Wait, the last time you looked at stars was to study them? What about for fun?" America asked, surprised. I laughed, "Fun. I'll have to pencil in some between the budget consultations and infrastructure committee meetings. Oh, and war strategizing, which, by the way, I am terrible at."

She ran her fingers across my shirt, "What else are you terrible at?" I drew circles on her shoulder with the hand I had wrapped around her. "Why would you want to know that?" I asked in mock irritation. America gave me a tiny smile, "Because I still know so little about you. And you seem perfect all the time. It's nice to have proof you're not."

I nearly laughed. _Perfect?!_ My Father would say otherwise! I focused my gaze on America's face, and propped myself up with my elbow. "You know I'm not." "Pretty close," She countered. I shook my head, smiling. "Okay, then. I can't plan wars. I'm rotten at it. And I am guessing I'd be a terrible cook. I've never tried, so-" "Never?" America looked at me, shocked.

"You may have noticed the teams of people keeping you up to the neck in pastries? They happen to feed me as well." She giggled. "More," she demanded. "What else are you bad at?"

I held her close, my eyes twinkling. "Recently I've discovered this one thing..." "Tell." I smiled, "It turns out I'm absolutely terrible at staying away from you. It's a very serious problem." America smiled, "Have you really tried?" I pretended to think about it. "Well, no. And don't expect me to start."

We laughed, holding on to each other. Some leaves and grass rustled, announcing someone was coming. America sat up quickly, and I followed suit. "Your Majesty," a guard said, bowing. "Sorry to intrude, sir, but it's really unwise to stay out this late for so long. The rebels could-"

"Understood." I said, sighing. "We'll be right in." The guard left us alone, and I turned back to America. "Another fault of mine: I'm losing patience with the rebels. I'm tired of dealing with them." I stood and offered her my hand, and she took it.

I picked up the blanket and shook it out. I was not happy our date was cut short. "Hey," America called, and I turned to look at her. "I had fun." I nodded, still frustrated. "No, really. She said, walking toward me. Moving the blanket to one hand, I wrapped my arm around her.

"We should do it again sometime. You can tell me which stars are which colors, because I seriously can't tell." She told me. I gave her a sad smile. "I wish things were easier sometimes, normal." She moved to hug me, and I dropped the blanket, to return it.

"I hate to break it to you, Your Majesty, but even without all the guards, you're far from normal." She whispered into my ear. "You'd like me more if I was." I said. "I know you find it hard to believe, but I really do like you the way you are. I just need more-"

"Time." I sighed. "I know. And I am prepared to give you that. I only wish I knew that you'd actually want to be with me when that time was over." America looked away, not meeting my gaze. I grew sadder the longer the silence grew.

"Maxon," she whispered. "I can't tell you that. But what I can tell you is I want to be here. I want to know if there's a possibility for... for..." America stammered.

"Us?" I guessed. She smiled, "Yes. I want to know of there's a possibility for us to be an us." I brushed a lock of her red hair behind her shoulder. "I think the odds are very high." I said matter-of-factly.

"I think so, too. Just...time, okay?" I nodded, a bit happier. America bit her lip and leaned into me, asking with her eyes. Without hesitation, I bent down to kiss her. I could have stayed there forever, but we had to get back inside. I pulled away, and picked the blanket back up from the grass.

"Let's go." I said with a playful tone, pulling America toward the palace. "Better get inside before the guards come for us on horseback, spears drawn." We laughed. Kissing her cheek, I left her by the stairs, and headed back to my room.

I may not be able to make America love me, but I knew what I felt for her. I just needed to give her time.

 _ **Yay! First chapter of The Elite from Maxon's POV! Thanks for sticking with me for so long! Keep up the comments!**_

 _ **Also, don't forget Ahren and Eadlyn's birthday is on Monday (April 16th)!**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	19. Chapter Two

"Maxon!" Father barked. I snapped out of my daydream and turned to look at him, "Yes, Father?" He pushed aside a document and stared at me, "Get your head out of the clouds! You have been staring at that budget report for 20 minutes straight, and you have not written anything down! If I were doing it, I would already be done by now. You need to learn to remain focused, Maxon." He gave me a stern stare.

"Sorry, Sir, I was just thinking about the Elite." _More like America_ , I added in my head. "At least you are thinking about that..." He mumbled, his gaze returning to his paper. I sighed and returned to looking at the boring report. After a bit, Father spoke up again. "You still haven't written anything! Why don't you just go on a date with your _girls_ , since they consume your thoughts so much. But be back for the meeting in half and hour." I slid my chair back, not needing anymore instruction. "Thank you, Sir. I will be back soon." It took all my energy to not run out of that room.

\--

I approched America's room, and noticed that the door was wide open. Creeping up to it, I stood in the doorway and watched. America's maids were sewing in one corner, by the open balcony doors. My gaze stilled on America who looked like she was having difficulty processing the paper in front of her. Brow furrowed, she read the document over and over again. It was really quite amusing.

A maid then looked up and saw me. I put my finger to my lips, and she giggled quietly. Although she covered her mouth, America looked up at the sound and saw me. "You gave me away!" I complained playfully, as the maid continued to giggle. Quickly pushing her chair back, America ran into my arms. "You read my mind!" "Did I?" I smiled. "Please tell me that we can go outside. Just for a little while?" she pleaded.

My smile grew wider, "I have twenty minutes before I have to be back." America pulled me down the hall, leading us towards the gardens. My fingers brushed the tips of her fingers as we walked. "What are these?" I asked. "Calluses. They're from pressing down on violin string four hours a day." America explained. "I've never noticed them before" I commented. "Do they bother you?" she seemed a little nervous.

I stopped moving and lifted her fingers to my lips, kissing them. "On the contrary. I find them rather beautiful." I said honestly, as she blushed. "I've seen the world- admittingly mostly through bulletproof glass or from a tower of some ancient castle- but I've seen it. And I have access to the answers of a thousand questions at my disposal. But this small hand here?" I stared deeply into her blue eyes. "This hand makes sounds incomparable to anything I've ever heard. Sometimes I think I only dreamed that I heard you play the violin, it was so beautiful. These caluses are proof that it was real."

"Do you really have the answers to a thousand questions?" "Absolutely. Ask me anything; and if I don't know the answer, I now where we can find it." I said. "Anything?" "Anything."

America thought for a minute, no doubt trying to think of a question that would stump me. "What's Halloween?" she asked finally. "Halloween?" I had never heard of that before. "Not so certain now, Your Royal Smartness?" she teased. I shot her an annoyed glance, making it clear that I was only playing at it. I checked my watch. _10 minutes_. We would have to be quick.

I grabed America's hand. "Come with me. We have to hurry." I had a huge grin on my face as I led her back into the palace. "Gentlemen," I said as we raced past the guards by the door. I didn't catch their exprssion, but it was probably of amusement. We had made it halfway before America stopped me. "Maxon, stop! I can't keep up!" she gasped.

"Come on, come on, you are going to love this," I complained, tugging her arm. I eased to her pace, but I really wanted to move faster. We traveled toward the north corridor, but ducked into a stairwell before we were by the area of where the Reports were filmed. "Where are we going exactly?" America asked. I turned to face her, serious. "You have to swear to never reveal this little chamber. Only a few members of the family and a handful of guards even know it exixts." If America didn't keep this secret, there would be hell to pay with my Father. And if the rebels found out about this, they would go nuts, wanting the contents. "Absolutely." she agreed.

We reached the top of the stairs, and I held the door open to her. After taking her hand again, I pulled her down the hallway stopping infront of a large beautiful painting. I looked behind us to make sure no one was there, and reached behind the frame and pressed a button. Click! The painting swung towards us, revealing a door. America gasped, and I grinned. I punched in a few numbers in the keypad and turned the handle. "Let me help you. It's quite a high step." I gave her my hand and helped her up. America stepped into the room, and her eyes widened.

 _ **Hello everyone! I**_ _ **have a big dance recital coming up that requires a lot of practice. My updates will be slowed down a lot within the next 3 weeks. Sorry to have you guys wait so long!**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	20. Chapter Three

"What do the red slashes mean?" America asked, taking in the room full of books. "Those are banned books. As far as we know, they may be the only copies that still exist in all of Illea." I said, somewhat proudly. She spun around and asked a question with her eyes. "Yes, you can look at them." I said. I was hoping she would ask.

America lifted one of the books very carefully, and flipped through some of the pages. I smiled, and walked to the computer in the corner and began typing. "What's that?" she asked from behind me. "A computer. Have you ever seen one?" She shook her head. I wasn't surprised. "Not many people have them anymore. This one is specifically for the information held in this room. If anything about your Halloween exists, this will tell us where it is." I explained.

I typed a couple more words in and three books popped up on the screen. "Oh excellent!" I exclaimed. "Wait right there." I walked over to the shelves and read the spines of the old books. Even today it still marveled me that we had books that were over 100 years old in here. After searching for a bit, I brought the three books over to America. We flipped through them and read, drinking in all the information. It was really quite interesting.

I grabbed the last book, and looked at the first few pages. Oh wow. "This will be the interesting one," I said flipping through it some more. "How so?" America asked, moving toward me to get a better look. "This, Lady America, is one of Gregory Illea's personal diaries." "What?" she exclaimed. "Can I touch it?"

"Let me find the page we are searching for first. Look, it even has a picture!" I showed America the book, and her eyes widened. She studied the picture and read the caption written below it.

"Do you think thats why we don't celebrate anymore? Because it's wasteful?" America asked. I shrugged, "Could be. If the date's any indication, this was right after the American State of China started fighting back, just before the Fourth World War. At that point, most peope had nothing- picture an entire nation of Sevens with a handful of Twos." "Wow." she whispered.

"How many of these diaries are there?" she asked. "About a dozen or so." I said, pointing to the shelf with a row of journals like the one we were reading. America looked at them, fascinated. "Thank you. This is something I would never have even dreamed of seeing. I can't believe all this exists." I beamed, "Would you like to read the rest of it?" I motioned to the diary. "Yes, of course!" She said, nearly shouting. She paused for a second. "But I can't stay; I have to finish studying that terrible report. And you have to get back to work."

Oh Shit. I had forgotten about that... "True. Well, how about this? You can take the book and keep it for a few days." I suggested. "Am I allowed to do that?" America asked in awe. I smiled, "No." She hesitated, thinking it over. "Okay." she gave in. "Just a night or two and then I will give it straight back." "Hide it well." I advised, putting away the other books. "I will. I think I have a good spot." She called after me.

I returned and saw her carefully clutching the book. "Let me walk you to your room. In case someone sees." I said, offering her my hand. She took it and smiled, "Thank you." We walked out and I closed the door (and painting) securely. I checked my watch. 2 minutes. Oh Gosh. I hoped I wasn't going to be late to the stupid meeting. Father would kill me if I was.

Thankfully, we soon approched America's room. I pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I will see you later." I whispered. She nodded and smiled, walking into her room. I turned on my heel, and ran as fast as I could to the other side of the palace.

-o-

"That was cutting it close, Maxon." Father scolded as we walked out of the conference room, after the meeting. "Sorry Sir. It won't happen again." I said, not meeting his gaze. "You will have to work after dinner since you didn't earlier." He added once we entered his office. "Of course." I walked over to my desk, and worked on the report that I didn't finish.

Dinner soon rolled around, giving me a break from the budget report. But even better, I would get to see America and the other Elite. America was wearing a beautiful green dress, that made her hair stand out. I didn't know how her maids did it. They were really talented. She caught my eye and tugged her ear, when she was standing up to leave. I mouthed "work" to her, disappointed. She gave me a mock pout and waved, before leaving. I finished my dinner and stood with Father, heading back to his office. As we walked I thought of what America had introduced to me today. Halloween... didn't the books say that it was in October? It is October now, so what if... I smiled liking the idea I was thinking of. I couldn't wait to tell America.

-o-

"No, I am not soldier material. But if there's one thing I learned from being in the Selection, it's that some girls have a killer instinct. Don't let the ball gowns fool you." Kriss finished with a smile. I clapped with the rest of the room, smiling. It was really an interesting debate. It had brought up some vaild points. Their ideas may be things that Father and I could consider. The lights dimmed, and there was a hustle of people moving about. "Maxon!" Mom said next to me. I turned to hug her, letting myself relax.

"You seem tense, darling. And I know it is not just your duties." she studied me, brushing some of my hair aside. "I feel pressured. I know I don't have a time limit for the Selection, but I feel like I do. I don't want the public to get bored." I sighed. "You are doing just fine, Maxon. Yes, the public is important, but what is more important is that you choose the person you feel is right for you and the crown. So take you time. Now, if it is the public getting bored, that you are worried about, then create some sort of event that they may enjoy watching." Mom advised.

I smiled at her. I knew she would love my idea to have a Halloween party. My Father was the person I had to convince really. If he didn't get something out of it, he wouldn't do it. "Thank you, Mom." She smiled back at me, "Now go see your girls. I am sure you are eager to." I laughed, and hugged her again. I didn't spend as much time with her as I used to.

I walked out of the Report studio and headed toward America's room, eager to tell her my idea. I knocked on the door and let myself in. "I had a thought" I said, walking into the room. America's maids curtseyed, one dropping pins on the ground. "Let me help you," I offered coming to her aid. "It's all right." She insisted, blushing. She backed out of the room and made wide eyes at the other maids, begging them to follow her. "Oh, um, goodnight, miss," A maid said, tugging on the head maid's uniform to get her to follow.

America and I broke down in laughter once they left. "They're a funny lot." I commented, as America continued to pull out pins from her red hair. "It's just that they admire you so much." I waved the compliment away. "Sorry I interupted." I said to her refection in the mirror. "It's fine." She answered pulling out the last pin and letting her hair drop to her shoulders. "Do I look okay?" she asked me.

I nodded staring at her. _You more than "okay". You are beautiful_ , I thought.

 _ **I am sorry it took so long to update! :( A bit of a longer chapter to make up for it! Updates should be back to normal now.**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	21. Chapter Four

I came to my senses, and spoke. "Anyway, this idea..." "Do tell." "You remember that Halloween thing?" I asked. "Yes. Oh, I still haven't read the diary. It's well hidden though." she promised.

'It's fine. No one's looking for it." I said to her reflection. "Anyway, I was thinking. All those books said it fell in October, right?" "Yes." she gave me a look. "It's October now. Why don't we have a Halloween party?" America spun around to look at me. "Really? Oh, Maxon, could we?" She asked, eyes shining.

"Would you like that?"

"I would love it!" she exclaimed. "I figure all of the Selected girls could have costumes made. The off-duty guards could be spare dance partners since there's only one of me and it would be unfair to make everyone stand around waiting for a turn. And we could do dancing lessons over the next week or two. You did say there wasn't much to do during the days sometimes. And candy! We'll have the best candies made and imported. You, my dear, will be stuffed by the end of the night. We'll have to roll you off the floor."

America continued to stare at me, mesmerized. "And we'll make an announcement, tell the entire country to celebrate. Let the children dress up and go door-to-door doing tricks, like they used to. Your sister would love that, yes?" I asked.

"Of course she will! _Everyone_ will!" I pursed my lips, thinking. "How do you think she would like celebrating here, at the palace?" Her eyes widened. "What?!" "At some point in the competition, I'm supposed to meet the parents of the Elite. Might as well have siblings come and do this around a fesitve time as opposed to waiting-"

America barreled into my arms, cutting off my words. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, staring into her eyes. "Do you mean it? Can they really come?" "Of course," I answered. "I've been longing to meet them, and it's part of the competition. Anyway, I think it would do you all good to see your families."

"Thank you." she whispered finally. "You're quite welcome... I know you love them." "I do." America smiled at me. I chuckled. "And it's clear you'd practically anything for them. After all, you stayed in the Selection for them."

She jerked her head back, and she looked into my eyes. "Maxon, they were part of the reason I stayed in the beginning, but they're not why I'm here now. You know that right? I'm here because..." My pulse quickened. "Because?" I could feel hope creeping up.

"Because?" I asked again. I gave her a small smile which made her melt. _Please. Say it._ I begged silently. America gave me a flirtatious smile and walked toward the door. "America Singer, you get back here." I said, running in front of her to stop her. I wrapped an arm around her waist. "Tell me." I whispered.

She pinched her lips together. "Fine, then I shall have to rely on other means of communication." I couldn't take it anymore. I dipped her backwards and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck as I held her. But then she started to cry.

"Darling, what's wrong?" I asked, wiping a tear away. Fear consumed me. "I don't want to leave all this." she said, her voice shaking a little. "If I remember correctly, the first time we met, you said it was like a cage." I smiled. "It does grow on you, though, doesn't it?" America shook her head at me. "Sometimes you can be so stupid." She gave a weak laugh. I let her pull away so she could look into my eyes.

"Not the palace, Maxon. I could care less about the clothes or my bed or, believe it or not, the food." I laughed. "It's you. I don't want to leave you." She said. "Me?" I asked, sure I didn't hear correctly. She nodded. "You want me?" I asked again.

She giggled at my bewildered expression. "That's what I am saying." I paused. "How- But- What did I do?" America shrugged, "I don't know. I just think we would be a good us." I smiled slowly. "We would be a wonderful us." I pulled her in roughly and kissed her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, holding her at arm's length. "If you're sure, I'm sure." she responded. _Was I?_ I led her over to her bed, and we sat on the edge of it, holding hands as she rested her head on my shoulder. What would it feel like? To have America as my own? Not to worry about the other Elite? I sighed at the thought, happy. No, I was more than happy.

I sat up straighter. "I should probably go. If we're going to add all the families to the celebration, I need to make extra plans." America pulled back and smiled at me. It made my heart skip a beat. "Thank you again." she said.

We stood together, walking toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." I promised, our noses nearly touching. I looked at her adoringly. "You're astonishing." I opened the door and walked out. I ran my hand through my hair. Could this really be real? _Did America just tell me she wanted me?_


	22. Chapter Five

"Father, I would like to propose an idea." I said before breakfest the next day. He looked up from one of his many files, annoyed that I interupted him. "What is it?" I took a breath, "I was thinking that we need more festivities, since the Selection is going on." Father narrowed his eyes a little. "Go on..."

"I read somewhere that a holiday called Halloween, that was celebrated in the United States of America, was celebrated in October. So I was thinking that we could have a party to celebrate it. It will give The Elite a chance to learn how to dance and perform at events." I paused for a second for continuing. "This could also be a good opportunity to meet their families."

Father thought for a minute, before commenting on my idea. "I must admit, you ideas are getting better. But, if we are going to go through with this, I want an elimination at the end of it." I nodded, "Of course, Sir. That seems quite logical." He checked his watch, "Good. We should head over to breakfest." Father slid his chair back and we walked to the dining hall.

We walked to ours seats, as all of the girls stood to greet us. Father nodded at them as we all sat down. Plates of rolls and pastries were brought into the room, everyone started picking what food they wanted. I looked around the room, smiling. I guess now would be a good time to tell them.

"Ladies," I said, standing up from my seat. "I have exciting news." Everyone in the room turned to look at me, eager to see what I had to say. "A holiday called Halloween that was celebrated by the Americans, is celebrated in October. I was thinking that we could have a party to celebrate it." The people in the room began to smile and start chatting. "But, there is more!" The chatting died down again. "Since it is part of the competition as well, you will be able to invite your families here." The girls gasped and smiled widely, happy to get a chance to see their families again.

I looked over to America, who had a knowing smile on, which seemed to get bigger once she saw I was looking at her. I was still in shock from what she said yesterday. She wanted me. I let that sink in for a moment, as I turned away from her. "Silvia and my Mother will be giving more details later." I said, sitting back down. Everyone resumed their meal, but the feeling in the room seemed lighter and happier.

-o-

"Good Afternoon, Celeste." I said, walking into her room. She gave me a smile. "Good Afternoon. What brings you here?" She asked sweetly. "I am checking to see how everyone is doing with their designs," I replied, peeking over her shoulder to see her maids had drawn a bird costume. "What do you think?" Celeste asked. I nodded in approval, as I continued to study the sketch. When I was with Celeste I felt I needed to keep my guards up, but also at the same time... let it down.

"Would you like to spend some time with me tomorrow afternoon?" I asked finally. "I would love to." She answered, putting her hand on my arm. I smiled, "I will pick you up from your room after lunch." She nodded. "I'm sorry, but I have to go check to see how the other girls are doing." I said, kissing her cheek briefly. "Alright." Celeste gave me another one of her dazzling smiles. She must have mastered that when she was a model. _Is. She still is_. I thought, as I exited her room.

Slowly I made my way to America's room, my throught leaving Celeste. She wants you. I repeated in my head. Still doubt filled me. _What if she was lying? What if she like me, but still her ex? What if..._ I shrugged off the thoughts, and strolled through America's open doorway. I heard the flash of a camera as I walked in. "Good morning, ladies." I said. A smile bloomed across America's face when she saw me. It almost made me feel silly for worrying. _Almost_.

There were a couple more flashes from the photographer, and then she addressed me. "Your Majesty, always an honor. Would you mind posing with the young lady?" "It would be my pleasure." I said walking toward America as her maids stepped back. With one hand, I picked up some sketches, studying it, as I settled my other on her waist.

A couple more flashes went off, and then the photographer left to take picture of the other ladies. "Your maids are quite talented. These are wonderful concepts." I said, noticing that the sketches were much more detailed and precice than the ones Celeste's maids had done. "I know. I couldn't be in better hands." She replyed.

I fanned the papers out on her desk, "Have you settle on one yet." "We're all fond of the bird idea. I think it's ment to be a reference to my necklace," She said touching it. "I hate to say this, but I think Celeste has picked something avian as well. She seemed awfully determined," I said.

"That's alright." She replyed with a shrug. "I'm not crazy about feathers anyway." "Wait. You were with Celeste?" She asked, as her smile faltered. I nodded, "Just a quick visit to chat. I'm afriad I can't stay long here, either. Father's not thrilled about all this, but with the Selection still going on, he understood that it would be nice to have more festivities. And he agreed it would be a much better way to meet all the families, all things considered."

"Like what?" America asked. "He's eager for an elimination, and I'm supposed to do one after I meet everyone's parents. The sooner they come, the better in his eyes." I said. She was silent, as I continued to look at the designs. "I suppose I ought to finish my rounds." I said absentmindedly.

"You're leaving already?" "Not to worry, darling. I'll see you at dinner." "Is everything alright?" She asked. "Of course." I answered, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to run. We'll talk again soon." I walked out of the door, thinking. _What if she didn't want me? Who would I choose then?_

 ** _I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while! I have been writing so much in a new fanfiction (I will be uploading it soon!) and a different story._**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	23. Chapter Six

I walked up to Celeste's door, and knocked on it, nervousness creeping up on me. Why on earth was I so nervous? I had gone on so many dates so far, so why was this any different? The door opened to one of Celeste's maids. She gave me a deep curtsey and stepped aside letting me in. Celeste was sitting an a chair, paging through a magazine.

She looked up and smiled when she saw me. Setting her magazine aside, Celeste rose from her chair. "Shall we?" I asked, holding out my arm. She took my arm and nodded.

"Is there anything you would like to do?" I asked her as we walked through the halls. She pursed her lips, thinking. "Well, would you like to do a photoshoot? I remember you saying when we met that we could do one sometime." I nodded, "I know a library that we could do one in." I said stearing her toward the stairs that led up to the fourth floor.

We walked a bit until we got to one of the many libraries we had on the fourth floor. "Why don't you wait here, and think of some poses or which props to use, while I quickly get my camera?" I asked. "Alright." Celeste said walking into the library, as I quickly dashed to my room.

I grabbed one of my many treasured cameras, and headed back to the library, still trying to calm my nerves. When I walked into the libray, it looked different than what I remembered. But I couldn't quite place what it was. Celeste was sitting on the couch, her eyes closed. I silently took a picture of her. Sometimes, the best pictures were the ones that were not staged of posed for. I cleared my throat, and her eyes flashed open. "That was fast! Would you like to start?" she asked, standing.

We started off with Celeste leaning against some bookshelves. There was no denying that she was a very good model. She angled herself in just the right way, the light from the windows shining in all the right places. I barely had to instruct her, which was quite nice. The more pictures we took, the more I felt myself relax. It was in these moments with Celeste that I questioned why America hated her so. I didn't understand. Celeste was nothing but sweet to me.

I looked up at the clock. "Is it really almost four? I am so sorry, my dear. I have lost track of time. I have a meeting I need to get to soon." I exclaimed. Celeste smiled. "Time flys when you are having fun."

I led her out into the hall, stopping by the stair case. "Do you know your way back from here?" I asked. "Yes. Thank you for this date. You are an amazing photographer," Celeste said. "Thank you for joining me. I will see you soon." I whispered, kissing her on the lips.

I sprinted down the steps, trying my best not to trip. By the time I had reached the second floor, I was exhausted. Climbing down stairs was harder than I thought. I really needed to workout more.

I pushed open the door to the meeting room, and was met with Father's irritated glare. I was late. _Again_. "Sorry." I said quietly, sitting down in a leather chair. The adviser resumed his speech about the andvances in the war in New Asia.

-o-

"Why were you late for the meeting again, Maxon?" Father demanded, once we were back into his office. "I am sorry, Sir. I was on a date with Lady Celeste, and we lost track of time." It may have been the light, but I could have sworn I saw him smile a little. "Don't let it happen again. Getting distracted, I mean." I nodded.

"I will be going on a date with Lady Kriss tomorrow morning, so I will not be in for a few hours. Is there anything important for tomorrow that I can do now?" I said after a second. I actually hadn't asked Kriss yet, but I was sure she wouldn't decline. "All work is important, Maxon. Work on those budget reports." Father instructed, dismissing me as he sat in his chair.

I quickly sat at my table and wrote a letter to Kriss, asking if she would join me for a date. I gave it to a nearby butler, and as he headed off to give it to her, I got started on those stupid reports. I swear, Father was giving me the same stuff everyday. It was getting on my nerves. I wanted to actually do something that would help Illea. _But you are. You are finding a wife._

 _ **I apologize it took so long to update! What did you think of this date? It was kind of difficult to write about Maxon going on a date wth someone other than America. It's different. (that was one of the reasons why it took so long)**_

 _ **(By the way, I will barely be updating from now to early September, because I will be traveling and school will be starting up again for me.)**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	24. Chapter Seven

I couldn't sleep again. The reasons for it was the same as usual.

Thinking about what I could do to help Illea.

What type of dates to go on with the Elite.

The Elite.

Who to eliminate.

 _America._

I knew how I felt for her, but was she really truthful when she said that she wanted me? Doubt filled me again, as I turned over in my bed.

After another hour, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to do something to keep my mind off her. I turned on a lamp, and climbed out of bed, stretching a little. I walked over to my cameras and picked up the one I used at the date I had with Celeste. Looking through all the pictures I had taken, an idea finally came to me.

I grabbed a box by my bedside table and walked over to my collage of photos by the door to my room. Right now, there were only pictures of the palace and places that I had been, like New Asia or Honduragua. I studied the collage, and carefully opened the box and took out it's contents. I began putting up pictures of the Selected that I had taken, and a few from magazines. America's Selection application photo, pictures I had taken of the girls at the tea party, and dozens more were added to my collage. I kept on adding more and more, making sure to space out the pictures evenly.

By the time that most of the pictures in the box were up on the wall, I started to feel worn out. Putting the remaining photos back in the box, I walked back to my bed and layed down. I stared at the collage, moonlight from my windows bouncing off the glossy pictures. _The collage would be something America would like_ , I thought, rolling over again, sleep finally coming to me.

-o-

"Good Morning, my dear." I said to Kriss, as we met in the hallway. "Good Morning, Maxon," Kriss responded, smiling a little, "What are we going to do today?" "Well, I was thinking we could do some archery outside." I said holding out my arm for her. Kriss took it, and nodded. "Alright. I just have never done it before. You may have to teach me." "Not a problem." I responded, leading us outside.

The light warm breeze tickled us, as we walked over to where two targets were set up. It really was a beautiful day. I picked up a bow and a few arrows and handed them to Kriss. "When you are shooting, you have to have relax. Stand like this." I instructed, showing her.

Slowly, but surely, Kriss was starting to get the hang of it. We shot arrows at the two targets, and I stopped every once in a while to help her and give tips. It really was quite fun. I quickly checked my watch, and noticed that my relatives would be arriving soon. Plus, I still needed to do a little work. Especially on the Halloween party.

"How is progress on your costume doing? Did you choose a design from your maids yet?" I asked Kriss. "Oh yes. I would tell you which, but I want it to be a surprise." She responded, shooting another arrow. "Ah. Keeping secrets from me?" I asked, laughing. Kriss smiled and turned away to shoot another arrow.

-o-

I was swamped with work. Father was probably giving every type of paperwork, that he trusted me with, to do. Plus, I had to approve some last minute preperations with the Halloween party. Which meant working every chance I could, and skipping dinner with the Elite all week. The week had both dragged on slowly and passed so quickly. Before I knew it, it was Friday.

All throughout The Report, I was thinking about the Elite. Who would I eliminate next week at the Halloween party? America was certainly out of the question. I knew how I felt for her. I couldn't eliminate Marlee, for she was the public's favorite. Celeste was as well. Elise had ties with New Asia... So that left Kriss and Natalie. They were both so sweet... Kriss especially. But Natalie was my Father's favorite. Ugh! I couldn't do this here.

The second The Report was finished, I raced out of the room and ran to mine. I really needed to figure out who I was going to eliminate. I pulled out the Elite's application files an spread them out on my table. I wrote some Pros and Cons of each girl on sheets of paper, hoping it would help a little. I must have been studying them for hours before I realized that I didn't go see America after The Report. But it was already 11, so I grudgingly decided to not bother her and _attempt_ to sleep.

That soon failed when the thoughts of the Elite filled my brain again. There was no getting away from it. I had to choose someone to go, and fast.

 ** _Sorry it took so long to update! I am on vacation._**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	25. Chapter Eight

I crossed the hall to the staircase that lead to the foyer, where the Elite's families would be coming in. I stood at the top of the staircase in time to see a blur of red hair running into America's arms, a couple soon following. I smiled as America's family hugged her in a big pile on the floor. America's parents rapidly talked with her, them all smiling. I was happy to see America so elated.

The girl who ran to America suddenly spotted me, and stared. Slowly, America turned, still in her kneeling position, as I made my way down the staircase. "Your Highness," America's father said, standing immediately. "Mr. Singer, it's an honor. I've heard so much about you. And you, too, Mrs. Singer." I greeted, shaking both of their hands. "Your Majesty," Mrs. Singer squeaked out. "Sorry about all of that." She said, motioning to the floor as America and her sister stood, hugging each other tightly.

I laughed. "Not at all. I'd expect no less enthusiasum from anyone related to Lady America." I turned to America's sister. "And you must be May." May blushed and held out her hand. Instead of shaking it like she expected, I kissed it. "I never did get to thank you for not crying."

"What?" she asked, blushing harder. "No one told you? You won me my first date with your lovely sister here. I'll be forever in your debt," I said smiling. "Well, you're welcome, I guess," she giggled. I put my hands behind my back. "I'm afraid I must meet the others, but please stay here for a moment. I'll be making a short announcement to the group. And I'm hoping to get to speak with you more very soon. So glad you could come." I gave them another quick smile and turned to leave. "He's even cuter in person!" May whispered to America, a little too loudly. I shook my head, fighting a laugh. They really were something.

I walked over to Elise's family, and her parents bowed to me as I approached. I noticed immediately that America's family and Elise's were different. While America's was more loose, Elise's family was more reserved and polished. I found that I didn't mind either of the personalities.

After meeting with Elise, Marlee, Celeste, Kriss, and Natalie's families, I walked up a few steps so I could see everyone. "I want to thank you again for coming. We're so pleased to have you at the palace, not only to celebrate the first Halloween in Illea in decades, but so that we can get to know all of you. I'm sorry that my parents were not able to greet you as well. You will meet them very soon.

"The mothers, sisters, and Eilte are invited to have tea with my mother in the Woman's Room. Your daughters will be able to escort you there. And the gentlemen will be having cigars with my father nd myself. We'll have a butler come for you, so no worries about getting lost.

"Your maids will escort you to the rooms you'll use for the duration of your stay, and they will get you properly suited for your visit, as well as for the celebration tomorrow night." I announced. I gave them all a quick wave, and walked up the remaining steps to get to my room. I had preparing to do.

-o-

"Mr. Singer? May I speak with you?" I asked America's father later. I couldn't deny that I was nervous to speak with him. "Of course, your highness," He replied standing up from the couch. I was shocked. No retaliation? No sarcasam? _Interesting..._

"Your Daughter must get her feistiness from you wife, and not you." I guessed. I then internaly winced, hoping that I didn't offend him. "Why would you say that?" He asked in a way that I knew that he wasn't. "Well for one, your response was much different than America's." I said, as we both laughed.

"But speaking of your daughter, I have something important to ask you." I said, nervousness suddenly filling me again. Mr. Singer raised an eyebrow. "Go on." "I'm not sure if you can tell on the Reports, but I really like America. And I-" "Wait," He interrupted. I stopped, surprised. "Really _like_? Or love?"

I gulped. "I havn't told America yet... but yes, love." He considered my answer and gestured to me to continue. "Ok, you were saying?" I cleared my throat. "And I was wondering if you approved of me possibly proposing and marrying her." There I said it. Wow. It felt like a weight was lifted of my shoulders. Well, not quite yet. I held my breath as I waited for an answer.

"All I want for America is that she is happy here and with you. Is she?" He responded. I paused, thinking. _Was she?_ I mean America said she wanted me, so she must be happy with me. And the palace? "Yes, I believe she is."

I then stepped in front of Mr. Singer, so I could see him clearly. "So then you would approve of me marrying her?" He paused for what felt like the longest second in my life. I was already starting to brace myself for a no, when he held his hand out. I relaxed and smiled, and shook it eagerly.

He lightly slapped my back, with caused me to stiffen. But then he put his arm around me. I felt... love? Happiness? Acceptance? What ever I felt, I didn't feel it when I was with my own Father. It was a nice change.

 ** _You may notice that this last part is just like part of the chapter in America's dad's point of view that I wrote on Untold Tales. Go check it out if you haven't! ;)_**

 ** _Please go comment your thoughts on this chapter!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	26. Chapter Nine

I wanted to marry America.

I didn't let myself think that before, but now with her father's approval, I felt I could.

I wanted to marry her.

I adjusted my vest, and looked into the mirror. I certainly looked like a pirate. I had not shaved for a few days so I had a bit of fuzz on the bottom of my chin. My pants were torn in places, I had a loose shirt on, and a bandanna on my head. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

I heard a knock on my door, and my butler ran to open it. "Your Majesties." I heard him say. I turned to my parents, smiling a little. "I love your costumes." I said to the both of them.

Mom looked absolutly stunning in her dark blue-almost black- dress. The glittering crystals on the dress led me to believe that she was dressed as the night sky. Father had dressed as a medieval king, but his crown may have been actual gold. I couldn't imagine how heavy the thing could be, but then again he had done it many times in the past.

"Thank you, Maxon. You are a pirate?" Mom asked, smiling. I gave her an overly exaggerated bow in answer, as she giggle a little. "Are you ready?" Father asked. "Yes I am, Sir." I responded, straightening up. "Shall we?" He nodded, and made his way to the door, Mom still holding on to his arm. The butler opened the door and bowed to us as we passed. "Have fun, Your Highness." he whispered as I passed him. "Thank you." I said, and the door closed behind me.

We made our way through the palace, to where the party was being held. The closer we got, the louder the music and laughter got. It made me smile to hear everyone enjoying themselves. I quickly straightened my vest again, and prepared to get announced as the music quieted. "Ladies of the Selection, gentlemen of the guard, and friends and relatives of the royal family, please welcome King Clarkson, Queen Amberly, and Prince Maxon Schreave."

The band swelled with music as we entered. The guests and the Elite bowed and curtsied as we passed them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please clear the floor for King Clarkson and Queen Amberly's first dance." The DJ announced. I moved to where Kriss and Natalie were standing, smiling at their costumes. Natalie and Kriss had dressed as spring and fall. "You both look lovely." I whispered. "Thank you, Maxon." Kriss responded, as Natalie smiled. "You look handsome yourself." Natalie added. "Thank you." I said with a nod.

I surveyed the room, looking for all the other girls. Elise was dressed in a traditional asian dress, Marlee dressed as an angel, and Celeste as a peacock. But once I set my eyes on America, I had to make myself tear my eyes away. She was so beautiful in her butterfly costume. She was the definition of beauty.

Eventually I moved my gaze to my parents, contemplating between asking Kriss or Natalie for my first dance. I knew I was going to save America for last, so I could spend the rest of the night with her. As the music played it's final notes, and my parents left the floor, I knew my choice. I turned to Natalie, "Would you like to dance?"

Natalie laughed and tilted her head to the side. She quickly took my arm, as I led her to the dance floor.

-o-

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked Elise later. "Yes. The party is really nice. You did a good job organizing it." She said, giving me a tiny smile. "Thank you." I whispered, twirling her. I had already danced with Natalie and Kriss, and now was on my second time with Elise. I hoped that this would help me figure out who to eliminate, but had gotten no where.

The song ended, and I kissed Elise's hand. "Thank you for this dance." I said. Elise smiled again, and slowly walked over to the refreshments. I made my way to a couch to get some peace and quiet.

As I looked around the room, I saw Celeste holding a drink in her hand, taking slow sips from it. When I caught her eye, she gave me a wink. _Bold_. I quickly made a come over here motion with my hand, and she made her way to me.

Celeste gave me a smile, taking a seat next to me. "You look wonderful." I said. "Thank you, Maxon. You costume is really creative." She responded. "What do you think about this party?" I said, nodding to the room. "Well, it is certainly a party. How do you find the party?"

I laughed. "I certainly am." I heard the music start to die down, and I checked the clock. "Would you like to dance with me?" I asked, standing up, and holding my hand out for her. "I would love to." Celeste said, taking my hand.

 ** _Sorry that I was taking so long to update! I have school now, so I don't have as much time to write._**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	27. Chapter Ten

I surveyed the crowded room and smiled when I found who I was looking for. The best part of the evening had come: spending time with America.

I came up behind America as she sat down in a chair. "My lady?" I asked as America turned to me. "May I have this dance?" She paused for a split second. I wouldn't have noticed if it weren'tfor the fact that I wanted to be with her so badly. "Of course."

I took her soft hand and walked her to the dance floor. The band played a slow song as I held America close to me. I inhaled her scent as she began saying something.

"I was wondering if I was going to get a dance at all." "I was saving this one," I responded. "I've put in time with all the girls, so my obligations are over. Now I can enjoy the rest of the evening with you." I pulled her even closer.

"You look lovely, America," I whispered. "Much too beautiful to be on the arm of a scraggly pirate." America giggled, a musical sound to my ears. "How could you have possibly dressed to match? Come as a tree?"

"At the very least, some type of shrubbery."

She laughed again. "I would pay money to see you dressed as a shrubbery!" "Next year," I promised.

She looked to me. "Would you like that? For us to have another Halloween party next October?" I asked. What she said next nearly made my heart stop. "Will I even be here next October?"

I stopped dancing, not caring if it drew attention. "Why wouldn't you?"

America shrugged. "You've been avoiding me all week, dating the other girls. And... I saw you talking to my dad. I thought you might be telling him why you had to kick out his daughter." She swallowed.

"America." I whispered.

"I get it." She looked to me. "Someone has to go, and I'm a Five, and Marlee's the people's favorite-"

"America, stop."

All of a sudden everything made sense. "I am such an idiot. I had no idea you'd see it that way. I thought you felt secure in your standing."

I could tell my the look on her face that she was confused. I sighed. "Honestly? I was trying to give the other girls a supporting chance. From the beginning, I've really only looked at you, wanted you." She ducked her head.

"When you told me how you felt, I was so relieved that a part of me didn't believe it. I had a hard time accepting that it was real. You'd be surprised how infrequently I get something I truly want."

My thoughts quickly turned to my Father. My back. All that pain. I quickly shook it away, and started to sway to the music again.

"I was afraid I was wrong, that you would change your mind any second. I've been looking for a suitable alternative, but the truth is..."-I looked into her eyes- "there's only you. Maybe I am not really looking, maybe they aren't right for me. It doesn't matter. I just know I want you. And that terrifies me. I've been waiting for you to take back the words, to beg to leave."

"Maxon, that's not going to happen," America whispered into my neck. "If anything, you're going to realize that I am not good enough."

"Darling, you're perfect." I breathed into her ear.

She pulled me to her, and I did the same. We had never been this close before. I let myself enjoy it. It was just us, swaying to the music. Not caring about the people around us.

America pulled back to look at me, and wiped her eyes. "I want us to take our time," I began. "After I announce the dismissal tomorrow, that will appease the public and my father, but I don't want to rush you at all. I want you to see the princess's suite. It adjoins mine actually," I said quietly.

"I think you should start deciding what you want in there," I continued. "I want you to feel completely at home. You'll have to pick a few more maids, too, and figure out if you want your family in the palace or just nearby. I'll help you with everything."

"Soon, when it is proper for me to end the Selection, when I propose to you, I want it to be as easy as breathing for you to say yes. I promise to do everything in my power between now and that moment to make it that way. Anything you need, anything you want, say the words. I will do everything I can for you."

She was speechless, staring at me. "That's not fair, Maxon," she mumbled. "What in the world am I supposed to give you?"

I smiled. "All I want is your promise to stay with me, and be mine. Sometimes it feels like you can't possibly be real. Promise me you'll stay."

"Of course. I promise."

My heart was beating so hard, I was surprised it hadn't beaten out of my chest. America rested her head on my shoulder, and we slow danced for song after song.

"Maxon?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why were you talking with my dad?"

I smiled. "He is aware of my intentions. And you should know that he approves wholeheartedly, so long as you're happy. That seemed to be his only stipulation. I assured him that I would do everything I could to see that you were, and I told him that you seemed happy here already."

"I am."

My chest filled with happiness. "Then he and I both have everything we need."

I moved my hand slightly to her lower back, encouraging her to remain close to me. I wanted her to know that it was all real. **_I_** needed to know that it was real, that America had chosen me.

 ** _*sighs* Don't you just love Maxerica moment such as these?_**

 ** _Comment your thoughts!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	28. Chapter Eleven

I gathered all of the ladies, champagne bottle in hand, and led them out to the balcony to view my next surprise: fireworks.

Bursts of color flooded the sky, lightly illuminating our faces with each burst. Champagne glasses were passed around, and I lifted my bottle into the air.

"A toast!" I exclaimed. "To all of you beautiful ladies. And to my future wife!"

The girls all hooted and drank from their glasses as I gave America a discreet wink, before taking a swig of my bottle.

A tiny voice in the back of my head told me I shouldn't drink more, but to hell with that! America was now mine, and nothing could change that! I needed to celebrate. I took another drink and smiled.

-o-

It was late. I had lost track of time already, but the night was far from over. I checked the clock out of pure curiosity. Nearly midnight. I was honestly surprised that I could actually read it.

Little by little, the girls and their families began to retire to their rooms, America included. I lounged on a couch, contemplating who to eliminate.

"Maxon."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to Father. "Yes, Sir?"

"Come with me."

All my hazy thoughts dissolved instantly, my senses sharpening, as I stood up and followed him out. Did Father find out about America?

We walked in silence to a meeting room. Not his office. I let myself relax a bit.

All of the advisers were in the room, looks of worry and deep concentration on their faces. They gave us a bow, but remained silent.

"Lady Marlee Tames was found with Officer Carter Woodwork, in a closet in an intimate situation by a photographer," An adviser began.

 _No_.

"He claims he heard noises from a closet and found them in there. Miss Tames and Mr Woodwork are currently being held in the cells."

My hand gripped the edge of a table, my knuckles turning white.

"Tomorrow we will-"

"They will not die!" I interrupted sharply, some of the advisers jumping a little. "I don't care what the law says, Lady Marlee and Officer Woodwork will _not_ die!"

"Then what are you going to do instead, Maxon?!" Father yelled.

"Why do they need to be punished, Father?"

"They committed treason! It would be a bad image on us if they were just left off the hook! Plus the footage has already been circulated. If you say they won't die, then they get canned. Fifteen times. And become Eights and get sent away!"

I balled my fists, wanting so bad to hit something. But I couldn't do anything. I knew Father would rather have them killed, but I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't do that to them. The best I could do was let them get canned.

"Fine. But I get see both of them right now," I demanded, making it clear that I hated the decision. I spun on my heel and left the room, not caring what Father's answer was.

There had to be another way. Knowing Father, he was probably going to send them to the South. They would be dead in days. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Your Highness," the guards by the cells greeted. I gave them a nod toward a cell, and they escorted me into it.

"Your Highness," Carter whispered weakly, blinking at the light. As he bowed his head, I took note of all of the blood on him. He had already taken a beating.

"You can stop the formalities in here, Carter," I responded.

I tried to recollect my thoughts as he looked up at me. I cleared my throat. "How are you?"

He snorted. "You mean besides the fact I just got caned three times on the back and am about to die tomorrow along with the person I love, I am just swell."

I wanted to kick myself for my stupid question. "You and Marlee aren't going to die tomorrow, Carter." I told him.

"You aren't going unpunished, but I was able to convince my Father to not kill you. But..." I lowered his head, the effects of my failure hitting me more. "You still needed to be punished. You and Marlee will be publicly caned 15 times, and become Eights. I am so sorry."

"Will I be with her afterwards?" He asked.

"Yes."

He gave me a small smile. "Then there is no need to apologize. I would even take Marlee's cannings for her, if I could."

I looked up at him, the weight of his words hitting me. He would sacrifice himself for Marlee. He truly loved her. I blinked back tears. Marlee and him deserved to live. I had to do something.

"Your Highness?" He asked.

"Sorry. I just-" I sighed, shaking my head. "Anyways. The worst part will be the build up for the canning tomorrow. Take your mind elsewhere as they talk. The canning itself will be rather quick. Try to get some rest. It will help."

"Thank you, Your Highness. Words cannot express how grateful I am." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Please, call me Maxon."

He nodded and gave me a smile.

"I should go see how Marlee is doing," I said.

"Will you do me a favor and tell her I love her and to do as you say" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course." I said, nodding and knocked on the cell door to be let out. I knew at that instant what I was going to do to save them.

 _ **I apologize for the long wait for this chapter!**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	29. Chapter Twelve

I approched Marlee's cell, and the guards let me in, shutting the door behind me. I took one look at her and gasped. "Good Lord, what have they done to you?" I exclaimed, unbuttoning my suit coat and making my way towards her.

Marlee's wings from her angel costume were ripped off, the dress now dirty.

"Maxon, I am so sorry," she cried.

I slid off my coat and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders. "Did the guards tear your costume? Did they harm you?" I swear if any of them dared to hurt her...

"I never meant to be unfaithful to you. I never wanted to hurt you."

I put my hands on her cheeks. "Marlee, listen to me. Did the guards hit you?"

She shook her head. "One ripped my wings off when he was pushing me in the door, but they haven't done anything else."

I sighed, relived. At least they didn't hurt her. Carter on the other hand... I shook the thoughts off my and focused on Marlee.

"I am so sorry," she whispered again.

I dropped my hands to her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "I am only starting to understand how pointless it is to fight being in love. I certainly don't blame you for it."

"We tried to stop ourselves. I promise we did. But I love him. I'd marry him tomorrow... if we wouldn't be dead by then." Marlee dropped her head, sobbing. I had never seen Marlee, or anyone for that matter, be so broken. America's lessons came back to me as I rubbed her back gently, trying to sooth her.

"You are not going to die."

She looked up at me, as if she didn't hear me correctly. "What?"

"You haven't been sentanced to death," I clarified.

I was instantly embraced by her. "Thank you!" she cried. "Thank you so much! It is more than we deserve!"

"Stop! Stop!" I urged, tugging at her arms. She wouldn't be this grateful after I told her her punishment. She stepped back, almost embarassed.

"You haven't een sentanced by death," I repeated slowly, "but you still have to be punished."

I looked down to the ground, shame filling me once again. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Marlee, but you've both going to be publicly canned in the morning."

I couldn't meet her eyes, I knew what the canning was like. I had vowed to myself that no one would have to experience that pain if I had a say in it. My beatings were horrible, but I couldn't imagine what the professionals could do.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I tried to prevent this. But my father is insitant that the palace needs to save face; and since the footage of you two together has already been circulated, there is nothing I can do to change his mind."

She cleared her throat. "How many times?"

"Fifteen," I answered. "I think the plan is to make it much worse for Carter than you, but either way, it is going to be incredibly painful. I know it sometimes causes people to black out." I knew it certainly did for me. "I'm so, so sorry Marlee."

She stood up straighter. "You come here offering me my life and the life of the man I love, and you apologize? Maxon, I have never been so grateful."

"They are going to make you Eights. Everyone is going to watch it." _Even your parents. Even America._

"But Carter and I will be together, right?"

I nodded, still feeling sick.

"Then what else can I ask for? I'll take a caning for that. I'd take his as well if it was possible."

I gave her a sad smile. "Carter literally just pleaded to take yours for you."

She smiled, and tears filled her eyes. "I'm not surprised."

I shook my head. "I keep thinking that I have a grasp on what it means to be in love, and then I see you two, each asking to spare the other, and I wonder if I understand anything at all."

She gripped my coat, pulling it tighter around her, staring at me. "You do. I know you do. Her, on the other hand... she might need time."

I chuckled lightly, a part of me wondering if America told her about her ex. "She's going to miss you. She used to encourage me to pursue you."

"Only a true friend would try to get someone she cared about to become a princess over herself. But I was never meant for you, or for the crown. I found my person." She responded, smiling.

"She said something to me once," I said slowly, "that I will never forget. She said, 'True love is usually the most inconvenient kind.'"

Marlee looked around the cell. "She was right."

We were silent for a moment, before she spoke again. "I'm scared."

I embraced her. "It will be over rather quickly. The build up will be the worst part, but take your mind somewhere else while they are talking. And I will try to get you the best medicines, the ones they save for me, so that you will heal faster. For now, you need to get what sleep you can. I told Carter to rest as well. It will help."

She nodded into my shoulder, crying again, and I pulled her tight.

"What did he say? Is he alright?" she whispered.

"He's been beaten, but he is doing okay for now. He told be to tell you he loved you and to do whatever I asked."

Marlee sighed, comforted by the words. "I'm in your debt forever."

I didn't reply, still feeling guilty. I held her until she relaxed. Once she did, I kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"Good-bye." she whispered.

I smiled at her and knocked on the cell door. It wouldn't be the last time I would see her. And in order to ensure that, I had work to do. My night wasn't over yet.

 ** _Sorry my updates are so inconsistent, but I am going to try to update at least every 2 weeks._**

 ** _What are your thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	30. Chapter Thirteen

I sprinted up the stairs and though the halls, hurrying to Father's office. I didn't have much time, and needed to use all of it. Marlee and Carter's lives depended on it.

As I passed one of our many parlours, a familiar guard passed me, giving me a bow. He began to walk away, until I froze and turned towards him.

"Can I help you, Your Highness?" He asked.

"In fact, you can. Tell me, did you just get off a shift in my Father's office?"

The guard look left in right in the hall before responding. "Yes, Sir. I am sorry for your-er-loss."

I nodded. "Did you by any chance overhear where he was sending them?"

I watched as the guard clearly debated in his mind if he would get in trouble for this. Eventually he gave in, and sighed. "His Majesty arranged them to go to Panama, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Officer. You are to not tell _anyone_ of this encounter, do you understand?" I gave him a hard glance. If he said as much as a word to one of his buddies, and word got to my Father, I was done.

"Of course, Your Highness. You have my word."

I nodded, and resumed walking to Father's office. I had to bite back a smile as I turned the door knob. A part of me hated me for even think about smiling now, but then again, things weren't looking as grim as they were a couple moments ago. I composed my face and walked in.

Father briefly looked up when I walked in. I could tell by his posture that he was upset. I knew most of the anger was directed to me. I walked to my joke of a desk and sat down, not meeting Father's piercing gaze.

" _Well_?"

"I would rather not talk about it, Sir." I prayed that would be enough to convey that I might be giving up.

He grunted, letting my respose hang. "Preparations are close to finished," Father said, as if it was a party that was being planned and not a canning.

I swallowed, and nodded. Father stood from his seat and walked to the large map of Illea on the wall. He studied it in silence.

"Where are you sending them?" I asked. Even though I knew, I wanted to see if I could pry more information out of him.

He chuckled darkly. "Somewhere that will make them regret even laying a finger on each other."

I flinched at his dark tone. He used that tone frequently when I received my cannings.

I stood from my desk. "If it's alright with you sir, I would like to retire to my room."

He nodded, not turning away from the map. I quickly slipped out of the room, and ran towards my bedroom. Once I got to the door, I was nearly out of breath.

"Is everything alright, Your Highness?" One of the guards asked urgently.

"Yes. If anyone comes, tell them I am sleeping and will not take any visitors at this time." I walked into my room and rang for my butler.

A minute later he stood before me, giving a bow.

"I apologize for the late hour, but I have urgent business to attend to, and I need your discretion and help."

"Of course, Your Highness. How may I be of assistance?"

"Do you know of the metel box with my medicine in it in the hospital wing?"

"Yes, Your Highness"

"I need that box. Take the side door, I told my guards to not let anyone in."

"Are you hurt, Sir? I can bring Doctor Ashlar-"

"That will not be nessisary," I interrupted. "I am not hurt."

My butler hesitated, but bowed and hastily ran through the secret door by the fireplace.

I walked over to my table and looked it over. Stacks of folders littered the table, and I had to search through all of them if I hoped to find what I was looking for.

I brought the first stack closer to me, and began flipping throgh the pages. I was looking for the records, or any sort of document really, with a list of staff that had sold themselves to service at the palace. Father had given me a stack of them to look through, for whatever reason, a couple mounths ago. I hadn't even bothered looking at the first page, deeming it not important to do such a useless task. But now? Those documents coud save Marlee and Carter's lives.

A shot of urgencey went through me and I searched faster. I didn't even notice my butler return, until he cleared his throat. I looked up and nodded to him to set the box on the table. I sat down in a chair, exausted.

"May I ask what you are searching for, Your Highness?" the butler asked quietly.

I shook my head. "As much as I trust you, I want to involve the smallest amount of people possible. You have already done a lot. You are excused."

He hesitated. "Of course, Your Highness. But perhaps I should tell you that I set up the piles in a way that has the documents you haven't viewed recently in the back."

I froze and jumped up to the other side of the table. I noticed my butler smile and slip out the door, as I frantically continued to search. A clock chimed in the distance, telling me that it was two o'clock. I was close to giving up until I spotted a familliar folder. I picked it up and smiled.

I had found it.

Now all I had to do was search for a girl and boy from Panama around my age. I sighed, peeking at the back to see how many pages there were. 200. Well, it looked like I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. But in turn for saving Marlee and Carter? It would be compleatly worth it.

 ** _Since I am on winter break, I will have more time to write! Yay!! Happy Holidays everyone!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	31. Chapter Fourteen

I woke up with my head on the folder. I couldn't imagine how many crease marks I had on my face from the papers. Quickly checking my watch, I resumed searching. I still had a good half hour until I needed to start getting ready.

I had barely read a page, before I heard a knock on my door. I quickly hid the records, hoping it wasn't Father at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and my butler walked in, a suit in hand. "Good, you are awake. We need to start getting you ready, Your Highness."

"Already? It's only seven thirty!"

"I had a feeling it would take much longer today, Sir," he said, nodding to the documents. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

I cleared my throat. "I did, thank you. Your _tip_ helped."

He smiled, and walked into my bathroom to start the shower. I sighed and stood up, following him.

-o-

I could already hear the crowd. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. When I looked to Mom, she was staring at me, her eyes telling me how sorry she was. This here was one of the hardest parts about being royalty: _punishment_.

The roar of the crowd rose higher as we walked out. My breath hitched as I saw America, the rest of the Elite, and their families in the front row. Including Marlee's parents. This was Father's work. If he didn't get what he wanted, he would find a way to satisfy that, which is what he did.

I didn't dare look anyone in the eyes, my expression hard. I could feel America's gaze on me, and it took all of my willpower to not turn to her.

The crowd cried of disdain as Carter got dragged out in chains. Marlee followed him, my suit coat still over her shoulders. She squinted into the light, searching the crowd. The guard pulled her forward, nearly making her fall. I grit my teeth to keep from shouting out to the guard to be gentler. But there was nothing I could do. What would come next would be far from gentle.

My coat was ripped off Marlee's shoulders and she is pushed to her knees in front of the wooden block. As they fixed her to the block, my gaze turned to Carter, who was getting roughly strapped to the A-frame by one of the masked men.

"This is a crime punishable by death! But in his mercy, Prince Maxon is going to spare these two traitors their lives. Long live Prince Maxon!"

The crowd chanted my name, and I swallowed. This wasn't mercy, it was torture. I knew it would haunt me for the rest of my life about how I couldn't do more than spare their lives.

"I love you, Marlee!" I heard Carter say. "We're going to be okay. It'll be okay, I promise."

"Marlee Tames and Carter Woodwork, you are both hereby stripped of your castes. You are the lowest of the lows! You are Eights!"

The crowd roared.

"And to inflict upon you the shame and pain you have brought on His Majesty, you will be publicly caned with fifteen strikes. May your scars remind you of your many sins!"

I suddenly felt consious of my own scars, and I stretched my back. I watched as the masked men pulled out long rods out of buckets of water. They swung them in the air, the sticks whistling. The crowd applauded at the men's warm-up.

"Maxon! Maxon, stop this!" I heard America beg.

"You have to sit down, miss," a guard said.

"Maxon, I beg you, please!"

I ignored her, pushing her voice out of my head. The show had started. I braced myself as the rods came down. "One!"

Marlee cried out in pain, and I saw Carter flinch. I wasn't sure if was because of his pain or Marlee's.

"Maxon! Maxon!" America yelled. "Stop it! Stop it, please!"

I briefly closed my eyes, swallowing.

"Two!"

Marlee cried out again as her stinging intensified.

"Three!"

"MAXON!" America screamed.

"Four!"

I remained still and silent. _Push her voice out, Maxon!_

"Five!"

"I'll be over soon!" Carter called out to Marlee.

"Six!"

"Love... you," he stammered out.

Carter still tried comforting Marlee, even through his own pain. This was true love.

I heard shouting from some guards, and I stared in shock as a figure hopped over the railing.

 _America_.

"Marlee! Marlee!" She screamed, running to her. Two guards quickly caught up to her.

"Seven!"

Marlee shrieked in agony, and her body slowly became limp.

"Eight!"

Carter's body collapsed into unconsciousness.

I could feel every strike given to them. Each slash reminded me who was responsible for all this pain. My eyes quickly flicked towards him, and I could swear he was enjoying this.

I'd might not be able to do anything now, but it was the future that mattered.

 _ **I apologize for the long wait for this chapter! School has been pretty busy, and I have lately been getting more inspiration for a different story. I will try my best to keep on updating, but we will see. I think I will just update when I can.**_

 _ **Also, if you want updates on how active I am, I will try posting them on my profile, but also check my Wattpad (theselectionfan_) and/or my Instagram (@the_selection_series_fan_)**_

 _ **Thank you for all of your support!**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	32. Chapter Fifteen

_Juan Diego and Abril._ They were the answer to saving Marlee and Carter's lives.

It was perfect. They were from Panama and had sold themselves into service to the palace. All I needed was their agreement to work with me.

Standing up from my chair, I snatched the letter I had written for Marlee and Carter and my metal box full of medical supplies. I pulled on the brown hooded cloak and stepped out of my room. My butler had proved more useful than I imagined.

Taking the back route, I traveled down sets of steep stairs and headed to the cells. Every noise made me stop, paranoid that someone would find me.

Once I had reached the cells, I quietly unlocked and opened the room that I knew Marlee and Carter were in. Their bodies lay on cots, not moving. I swallowed and walked over to a small table in a corner. I opened the metal box and pulls out the necessary jars and bandages. Setting the note on the table, I latched the box closed and left the room, taking a quick look at Marlee and Carter's bodies.

 _I will be back._

I quickly moved towards the kitchens, trying my best not to look behind me. It would make me look suspicious if I did, and I couldn't afford to be caught. As Irounded a corner, I bumped into someone. I could practically feel my heart leap out of my chest.

I relaxed once I saw who I had bumped into. My butler was on time.

"Here," I whispered, handing him my box.

My butler gave me a quick nod, and headed to the medical wing to return my box. I continued to the kitchens, determined to find Abril and Juan Diego.

The noise of pans clanking against other pans grew, and I neared the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, I looked for the closest maid.

"Excuse me," I asked a girl in a uniform.

"What do you want?" She snapped, taking me by surprise. Realizing that she didn't know who I was, I continued.

"I'm looking for Abril and Juan Diego," I said quietly. Please don't recognize my voice.

"Why do you want them?" She demanded.

"I can't say. Orders came from pretty high up."

The maid gave me a long stare before shrugging. "They live in the third room down that hallway." She pointed to a dark hall.

"Thank you." I could barely contain my smile as I followed her point. I knocked on the third door, and waited.

The door opened by a man with dark hair. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Juan Diego?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

"May I come in?"

The man stepped aside, and I walked into his cramped room.

"Who's this?" A woman asked, standing from her bed.

"How sound proof are these walls?" I whispered.

"Not very," the woman answered.

"Then be very quiet," I replied, pulling off my hood.

The man and woman gasped and immediately sank into a bow and curtsey. "Your H-"

"Shh." I hissed. "I need your help. You are Juan Diego and Abril, correct?"

Abril nodded, rising from her curtsey.

"Good," I whispered. "I need you to switch with Marlee Tames and Carter Woodwork. My Father is sending them to Panama."

Juan Diego's eyes widened. "Panama? As _Eights_?"

I nodded, as Abril and Juan Diego exchanged glances.

"We accept," Abril answered.

I sighed in relief. I didn't know what I would have done if they had declined.

"Get your brown cloaks, and follow me. We need to be fast."

-o-

I unlocked the door to Marlee and Carter's cell, and the three of us moved into the room.

I pulled off my hood, and Marlee gasped. She rose to her feet to embrace me, but she hissed in pain from her hands.

"It will be alright," I promised. "The salve takes a few days to get everything back to normal, but, Carter, even you should be walking on your own soon. You'll heal much faster than most."

I turned to the people next to me, and they removed their brown hoods. "This is Juan Diego and Abril. Until today they have worked in the palace. Now you will be trading places with them. Marlee, if you and Abril will go into the corner, the gentlemen and I will avert our eyes while you trade clothes. Here." I handed Marlee another cloak. "This will help with some privacy."

Marlee turned to Abril. "Of course."

As they moved to the corner, I turned to Carter. "Carter, we're going to have to put your pants back on you. We'll help you stand."

Carter grunted in pain as Juan Diego and I slowly helped him up. We put the cloak on him and pulled the hood over his head. "Now just hold on to my arm," I coaxed as Carter moved to grip my arm.

"All right. Abril, Juan Diego, the guards should be coming to this room. Use the bandages and walk like you're hurt," I instructed. "I think they plan to put you on a bus and ship you off. Just keep your heads down. No one's going to look at you too closely. You're supposed to be Eights. No one will care."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Juan Diego said. "I never thought we'd see our mother again."

"Thank _you_ ," I replied. "Your willingness to leave the palace is saving their lives. I won't forget what you've done for them."

Marlee gave Abril one last look, before turning back to me.

"Okay," I said, pulling my hood on. "Let's go."

I led them into the hall, Carter limping and leaning against me.

"Won't people be suspicious?" Marlee whispered.

"No," I answered, checking around each corner anyways. "Lower-level staff, like kitchen workers or general cleaners, aren't supposed to show their faces upstairs. If they absolutely must come up, they're covered like this. Anyone who sees us will think we're done with a task and heading back to our rooms."

 _ **Sorry for making you all wait so long again!**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	33. Chapter Sixteen

I took them down a long stairwell that opened to a narrow hallway lined with doors. "In here."

Marlee and Carter followed me into the small room. I heard Marlee's stomach growl as she saw the bread on the table. I couldn't imagine how hungry they were.

"I know it's not much, but you'll be safe here," I said, looking around the room. "I'm sorry I can't do better."

Carter shook his head. "How can you be apologizing to us? Our lives were supposed to end hours ago; but we're alive, together, and we have a home." We shared a look. "I know that what I did was technically treason, but it had nothing to do with a lack of respect for you."

"I know."

"Good. So when I say that no one in this kingdom will every be as loyal to you as me, I hope you believe it." He winced as he finished speaking, and fell into me.

"Let's get you to bed," Marlee said, moving under his shoulder. Together, we laid him on his stomach on the bed.

"A nurse will come and check on you in the morning," I explained. "You can have a few days of rest, and you should stay in here as much as you can during that time. In three or four days, I'll have you put on the official work orders, and someone from the kitchen will give you something to do. I don'tknow what your exact jobs will be, but just do your best at whatever you're asked."

"I'll check on you as often as I can. For now, no one will know you're here. Not the guards, not the Elite, not even your families. You will interact with a small group of people on the palace staff, and the chances of them recognizing you are slim. Still, from now on your names are Mallory and Carson. This is the only way I can protect you."

Marlee looked up at me. "You've done so much for us. Thank you."

"I wish it was more," I answered. "I am going to try to get some of your personal items if I can. Beyond this, is there anything I can give you? If it's within reason, I promise I'll try."

"One thing," Carter said tiredly. "When you get a chance, can you find us a preacher?"

Marlee's eyes filled up with tears.

"Sorry," he added. "I know that's not the most romantic proposal."

"Yes, all the same," she murmured.

Carter's eyes filled with tears, and I watched them, smiling.

"It would be my pleasure," I said after a moment. "I'm not sure how long that will take, but I'll make it happen." I pulled out the medication from my pocket and set them beside the bread. "Use the salve again tonight, and rest as much as you can. The nurse will see to anything else tomorrow."

Marlee nodded. "I'll take care of us."

I quickly pulled up my hood, and backed out of the room, smiling as I went.

Walking down the hall, I climbed numerous sets of stairs, using the passageways to get to my room.

As I opened the door and entered my room, I moved to call my butler and I collapsed in my chair. I sighed in relief.

"Coffee, Your Highness?" My butler asked, stepping into my room, a tray in his hands.

"Yes, please," I answered, grateful.

"How did it go?" He asked quietly, as he poured me a cup.

"Very well. Thank you so much for your help."

"There is no need to thank me, Your Highness. It was nothing really. You should be the one that should be thanked. You saved two innocent lives. I know you will make a wonderful king when the time comes."

I was humbled by his words. It wasn't often when I got genuine praise like that. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," my butler replied with a smile.

-o-

I hesitantly knocked on America's door. When no one came to answer it, I quietly opened it.

"America?" I asked quietly.

She didn't answer.

I shut the door and moved to stand by her bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice."

She still didn't answer.

"It was that or kill them," I continued. "The cameras found them last night and circulated the footage without us knowing."

I fell silent, hoping America would respond. After a while, I knelt beside her. "America? Look at me, darling?"

Her blue eyes finally turned to me.

"I had to. I _had_ to."

"How could you just stand there? How could you not do anything?" Her voice was scratchy from crying.

"I told you once before that part of this job is looking calm, even when you aren't. It's something I've had to master. You will, too."

America's brow folded together, and realization flooded me. My expression fell into shock as I searched for words.

"America, I know you're upset, but please? I told you; you're the only one. Please don't do this," I pleaded.

"Maxon," she said slowly, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this. I could never stand by and watch someone get hurt like that, knowing it was my judgment that sent them there. I can't be a princess."

I could feel my heart cracking as I drew in a staggered breath. "America, you're basing the rest of your life on five minutes of someone else's. Things like that rarely happen. You wouldn't have to do that."

She sat up. "I just... I can't even think right now."

"Then don't," I urged. "Don't let this make a decision for the both of us when you're so upset."

"Please," I begged, clutching her hands. She looked at me. "You promised you'd stay with me. Don't give up, not like this. Please."

America let out a breath and nodded.

I sighed in relief, still holding her hand. "Thank you."

I stared at her, as I looked to collect my thoughts. "I know...," I started. "I know that you're hesitant about the job. I always knew that would be hard for you to embrace. And I'm sure this makes it harder. But... what about me? Do you feel sure about me?"

She fidgeted. "I told you I couldn't think."

"Oh. Right," I said, dejected. "I'll let you be for now. We'll talk soon though."

I leaned forward, about to kiss her. America looked down, and I cleared my throat. "Goodbye, America."

And then I left.

 ** _Poor Maxon! I feel so sorry for him._**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	34. Chapter Seventeen

I looked up from my joke of a desk as one of the guards rushed into Father's office, giving him a quick bow.

"Your Majesty, two of the Elite, Lady Newsome and Lady Singer, just got in a fight."

Everyone in the room paused, looking to Father.

Father sighed. "Yelling like cats again?"

"No, sir. They're in the hospital wing. There was a little blood."

I felt myself tense. Was America alright?

Father looked to me. "No doubt the Five is responsible for this. You can't be serious about her."

I stood. "Father, all of their nerves are frayed after yesterday. I'm certain they're having a difficult time processing the canning."

He pointed a finger. "If she started it, she's gone. You know that."

"And if it was Celeste?" I countered.

"I doubt a girl of such high caliber would stoop so low without provocation."

"Still, would you dismiss her?" I shot back.

"It wasn't her fault."

"I'll get to the bottom of this. I'm sure it was nothing," I said, ignoring the stares of the guards as I walked out of the office.

-o-

I marched into the hospital wing, immediately met with the sound of Celeste's voice. "Maxon, sweetheart!"

My eyes breifly connected with America's from across the room and moved towards Celeste who was laying on her bed. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"America attacked me, Maxon!" she whined, grabbing my arm. "I was just minding my own business, reading my magazine when she jumped at me! Look what she did to me!"

My eyes were drawn to her red cheek and cut lip. "I'm sorry, Celeste. Just keep the ice there and I'm sure it will go away." I hesitated before briefly kissing her cheek and moving away from her bed. I made my way around the curtain, my gaze fixing on America as I walked down the wing towards her.

"You're lucky my father had the cameras barred from the palace, otherwise there'd be hell to pay for your actions," I said, running my hand through my hair. "How am I supposed to defend this America?"

"Are you going to kick me out, then?" She asked quietly, playing with a peice of her dress.

I sucked in a breath. "Of course not."

America nodded towards Celeste's bed. "What about her?"

"No," I sighed. "Youre all stressed from yesterday, and I can't hold that against you. I'm not sure my father will accept that excuse, but that's what I'm going to say."

"Maybe you should just send me home."

My heart felt like it had been stabbed again. Was she that eager to leave?

"America, you're overreacting," I whispered.

"Look at me, Maxon," she urged and I complied. "I've known from the beginning I don't have what it takes, and I thought that I could- I don't know- change, or somehow make it work; but I can't stay here. I can't."

I sat on her bed, my knees starting to feel weak. "America, you might hate the Selection, and you might be mad about what happened to Marlee; but I know that you care about me enough not to just abandon me in this."

She took my hand in hers. "I also care enough about you to tell you you're making a mistake."

I held her hand tighter, trying to keep myself in check. I hesitated before leaning in to whisper to her. "It's not always so difficult. And I want to show that to you, but you have to give me time. I can prove that there are good things to this, but you have to wait."

She took in a breath, about to respond to me until I continued. "For weeks, America, you've asked me for time, and I gave it to you without question because I had faith in you. Please, I need you to have a little bt of faith in me, too," I begged.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you," I breathed, relieved. "I have to get back, but I'll come to see you soon."

She nodded and I stood from her bed, wanting so badly to give her a kiss.

I bit my lip and walked back over to Celeste's bed. "Goodbye. I hope you heal fast."

"Thank you, Maxon. See you soon?" she asked.

I nodded and left the hospital wing, straighting out my suit. How on earth was I going to convince Father to let America stay? As I walked I noticed a guard walking, doing his rounds.

"You there," I called, an idea coming into my mind.

The guard stopped, checking to make sure it was him I called to before giving me a bow. "Your Highness."

"Tell me, do you know who was on guard in the Woman's Room today during the... incident with Lady America and Lady Celeste?"

"I-I was, Sir," the guard stuttered, probably nervous that I would yell at him or something.

I held back a smile, suprised with my luck. "Could you tell me what happened exactly?"

The guard swallowed. "I-I didn't see much, your Highness, but I'm fairly certain that Lady Celeste said something to Lady America, causing her to a-attack."

I nodded. "Thank you. I would appreciate it if..."

"I won't say a word to anyone, Your Highness."

I gave him a grateful smile, before resuming my walk to the office. According to the rules, you couldn't attack any of the other Selected, but because America was provoked, she might still have a chance. Energized by this possibility, my pace quickened. _Please let this work._

 _ **I know it's been a while since I last updated, and I apologize. Between school, vacations, and being busy with dance, I haven't had that much time to write. Also there's the fact that I am less energized to write fanfiction these days, which certainly didn't help. I'll try to get as many updates out as I can, but from now on, there are going to be fairly slow. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


End file.
